Santa Carla Nights
by lucidreams
Summary: AU. This is a crossover fic between The Lost Boys and The Craft. NOT CANON. Please check the prelude for a better description. Rated M for later chapters. Suggestions welcomed.
1. Prelude

**Title:** Santa Carla Nights. (Part 1)

**Fandom:** Lost Boys / Craft crossover.

**Characters:** All of them.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Warnings:** Not Canon. Will contain mature themes and language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost Boys, the Craft or anything else for that matter.

**Background Information**

This story takes place in an AU setting and is a cross-over story between two movies, The Lost Boys and The Craft. Each story has been altered a little in order to make this fan story make some sense.

**The Craft: Alternate story**

In this fan fic the ending of The Craft is different and taken from the special features of the DvD. During the battle between Sarah and the rest of the circle at Sarah's house, the former begs Nancy and the girls to let her live. Nancy relents but only on the condition that Sarah swears to stay with the coven and never question Nancy's leadership again. Sarah swears and goes off with the girls a car, which is when Nancy's tormenting of Sarah continues in the form of more illusions.

The girls continue the rest of the school year with their uneasy agreement, still a coven but there is an obvious division in the group. Sarah withdraws into herself and begins to have suicidal thoughts again since she begins to believe that this might be the only way she can escape the girls. Bonnie and Rochelle stick together like usual and begin to separate themselves from Nancy and Sarah. Bonnie has become vain, shallow, and silly as the school year went by but Rochelle has begun to have some serious doubts about the coven and the trouble they've caused. Particularly after she discovers that Laura, the racist girl she wanted cursed, has developed cancer. And as for Nancy, she has become more unstable throughout the year, almost flaunting her magical abilities in public but has been lucky enough not to have been caught. She's worried about the division in the coven however, as it threatens both her hold on the girls and her power base.

Nancy has been researching deadlier spells and dark magic in order to gain more power for herself and to get the girls back on her train of thought. Through her research Nancy has learned of other covens in the past and recently stumbled on information about a powerful one that use to exist in Santa Carla in 1915. Determined to learn more, she insists that the girls come with her on a little road trip to the murder capital of the world.

**The Lost Boys: Alternate story**

In The Lost Boys, the most important change is the year that their story takes place. Originally the movie came out in 1987 and so the story was set in that year. However, since The Craft came out in the late 90's, in this story the Lost Boys takes place in the late 90's as well. So gone are the mullets and bad eighties clothes but the boys remain basically the same. The vampires known as David, Paul, Dwayne, and Marko live in their cave and prowl the Santa Carla boardwalk at night in search of victims. Recently they've taken in two half vampires known as Star and Laddie, both runaways who are unaware of the true leader of the vampires, Max.

At this point in the story, the Embersons are just arriving in Santa Carla around the same time as the Craft girls.

Now on to the first chapter:


	2. Chapter 1

"Sail on tonight, lost in the shadows. Sail on tonight--" An alarm clock blares the eighties song at an ungodly hour and causes the brunette in bed to groan and turn over. She fumbles with the alarm clock for a few minutes before finally shutting it off and lying back down in the warm bed. Sarah has a few minutes left before she fully wakes up and remembers just how shitty her life is.

Stretching and yawning in one surprisingly graceful movement, Sarah runs her left hand through her tousled locks and stares at the clock in stupor. School's over, why was she getting up so early? Then she remembers.

"Oh...shit". Nancy's little field trip. The one to Santa Carla. The one Sarah desperately did not want to go on. It was no good telling Nancy that though as the wicked bitch of west was already pissed off at Sarah enough at the moment. No, she's been pissed at me for the whole year just for trying to leave their little psycho coven. They had come to a tentative agreement to keep the coven together but that didn't mean that Nancy had forgiven or forgotten Sarah's wish to leave them.

She stared at the clock forlornly. It was already 7:45 and Nancy said she'd be at Sarah's house at 8:15. Thirty minutes._ Enough time to off myself and get out of this? _Sarah sarcastically mused. She wasn't serious, or so she told herself, since she had begged to live earlier this year, hadn't she? Didn't she plead with Nancy and the others to spare her? To forgive her? Perhaps her most pathetic moment but it had worked. Was she really going to throw her life away now, just to avoid going to Santa Carla? Sarah shivered at the name as she crawled out of bed.

There was something about that place that bothered Sarah. Something that sent cold shivers up her spine. Any place Nancy wants to visit can't be good, she thought glumly as she began to get dressed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"...lost in the loneliness..."

"Turn off that crap", Bonnie insisted as she slipped on a dark pair of sunglasses. Morning was so not her best time and she did not need crappy eighties music at this hour. Nancy glared out her but was surprisingly compliant by switching stations. Bonnie ignored her and continued putting on her make-up in the vanity mirror on the passenger side, glancing back occasionally at Rochelle who dozed in the back seat.

"Why do we have to go so early?" She questioned Nancy as she smoothly applied her red lipstick.

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" Nancy shot back. "We're going early because I want to go early. Period."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she put up the mirror and put away her make-up. This was the first year Bonnie had even bothered with make-up and the novelty had yet to wear off. She caught her reflection in the side mirror and smiled to herself. After all those years of wishing and praying, she was beautiful. The teenager frowned, her eyes narrowing in on her nose. Well, pretty anyway. Maybe not beautiful just yet but with the help of a little magic...

Nancy ignore the other two girls in the car for most the ride over to Sarah's, only speaking when Bonnie ask an inane question. Was she always this stupid or did we get rid of her brain when we got rid of those scars? Nancy's frown deepened. Who was she fooling? Nancy and Rochelle hadn't gotten rid of Bonnie's scars, that was Sarah's doing, Sarah's magic. While the older brunette had managed to keep Sarah under her foot she still hadn't shaken her jealously of the pretty girl, natural witch. _Big deal, so her mom was a witch, so what? Look where her mom ended up? And even if Sarah has more natural talent she's not doing anything with. She's too pathetic, too scared, too--_ Nancy's thoughts stopped as the car pulled up Sarah's old fashioned house. "We're here", she said in a creepy sing-song voice with an equally creepy smile. "One of you go up and get sleeping beauty!"

Bonnie just looked at her but Rochelle knew her place and quickly opened her eyes and the backseat door. "Yes, your highness", she replied mockingly and was rewarded with a rare smile from Nancy before she dashed up the stairs to Sarah's house.

As she rang the doorbell and waited patiently, Rochelle felt a pang of guilt when Sarah's step mother Jenny came to the door. Back in the beginning of the school year Rochelle, Nancy, and Bonnie had convinced Sarah that both her parents had been killed in a plane crash through the use of glamour. It hadn't been real obviously but seeing what that had done to Sarah still bothered the dark skinned witch. "Hi Jenny, is Sarah awake?"

"Rochelle, how are you? I haven't seen you in months! I was telling Sarah the other day that she should have you girls over for dinner sometime", The blond woman said in a happy voice as she let Rochelle through the door. Rochelle smiled weakly in response, her guilt growing ever so slightly. Sarah had a good reason not to want the girls over to house anymore and the last time they had stepped foot in here was the night the circle attacked Sarah. It was almost weird being back in the living room where they had slit Sarah's wrists. Nancy slit her wrists, Rochelle silently defended herself._ I didn't do anything_. The words sounded lame and pathetic in her head. Yeah, you didn't do anything, did you Rochelle? Didn't do a damn thing to help Sarah!. The dark witch was startled out of her thoughts when Jenny sang out to Sarah.

Tumbling footsteps announced Sarah's presence on the stairs but they came to a halt when she say Rochelle waiting there. "Hi Sarah", Rochelle said in bright, false, tone. The look Sarah gave her spoke volumes but Sarah gave her a muted hello as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and gave Jenny a hug.

"You girls have a good trip to Santa Carla. Be sure to check out the boardwalk they have", Jenny suggested as she let go of Sarah and walked the pair to the door. "I remember going their when I was a kid, they use to have a lot of great rides". Sarah and Rochelle smiled at Jenny, assured her they would and silently walked to the car where Bonnie and Nancy waited for them.

Great, six hours in a car with the girl we tried to kill, Rochelle thought. This is going to be awkwaaard.


	3. Chapter 2

Seven long hours go by as the four girls drive to Santa Carla. They stop once for lunch and aside from the conversation between Rochelle and Bonnie, Sarah and Nancy have barely said a word to anyone. For about the seventh time today Rochelle finds herself wishing things were back to the way they use to be before the Invocation. Before Nancy killed Chris. Back when the girls were all friends. Wishful thinking, she tells herself before returning her eyes to the window and watching the scenery fly past. Rochelle's not the only one wishing that they could go back, Sarah found her thoughts straying back to the good ol' days before Nancy went nuts.

_Maybe she was always nuts_, Sarah thought as her eyes studied the blue sky above them._ C' mon, did she see sane when you first met? _Her thought strayed back to the first days of school for a few minutes before the sound of Nancy's voice jerked back to reality.

"Here we are girls", Nancy smiled proudly as the approached the sign at the entrance to the town. "Santa Carla". Three sets of eyes landed on the sign, two pairs were unimpressed but the green pair, Sarah's eyes remained fixed on the sign as a cold chill swept over her body. She even turned around as the drove past but that only made her feel worse when she saw the bold graffiti on the back of the sign._ Murder capital of the world? _Why had Nancy taken them here? Sure, she had given them some crap about a coven being based her in the past but Sarah started wondering if this was even true.

_What? You think she brought you out here to kill the whole group? _It sounded far-fetched in Sarah's mind but there was a small part of her that wondered. Nancy had shown she was capable of murder, hadn't she? Not to mention that the dark haired witch was power hungry...

Biting her lip for a moment, Sarah thought about that before finally speaking up. "Where are we going anyway?" Nancy's icy blue eyes were reflected in the rearview mirror as she glared at the girl sitting behind her. "I mean, where are we staying to while we're here?"

"We'll find somewhere", Nancy replied shortly. "Fuck, we'll sleep in the car if we have to".

"Oh, no way", protested Bonnie.

"I brought a tent with me", Rochelle informed Sarah. "If we can't find anywhere to sleep, we can set it up on the beach".

"God, I haven't gone camping since...well, ever", Bonnie replied with a bored yawn.

"First time for everything", Rochelle replied, slightly annoyed. Ever since Bonnie had been healed by Sarah her attitude had become more arrogant and flippant. Snotty even. Rochelle found that Bonnie even started to remind her of Laura Lizzie which was a very bad thing.

"We'll check the boardwalk first", Nancy informed them, speaking as though the other girls hadn't said a word.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michael's first impression of Santa Carla was a bad one. Any place that proudly proclaimed itself as 'the murder capital of the world' had trouble written all over it. _And mom grew up here? _An amused thought whispered as he watched a few punk street kids walk by. Michael imagines that it was probably a different place when Lucy lived he but he doesn't have time to indulge in the thought as he walks around the boardwalk. They have an hour, mom had told him, to get lunch and walk around before she takes them to grandpa's house. Enough time, Michael decides, to look around and see if there's some work around here.

Purchasing a hotdog from one vendor, Michael broached the subject. "So are there any jobs around here?"

The vendor paused to think about that for a moment. "Nothing legal", he finally responded before moving on to his next customer.

"Thanks", Michael muttered, turning and nearly colliding with a girl behind him. A pretty girl, he quickly noticed.

"Oh, sorry about Miss". He smiled as he spoke and noticed her green eyes.

Sarah returned his smile. At least he didn't spill anything on her. "That's okay, I was a little too close". She expected it to end there but was surprised when he kept talking.

"I'm Michael", the curly haired boy introduced himself as, holding his food and drink in one hand while offering her the other one. "I'm new in town", he added as though to explain why he was introducing himself.

As a city girl, Sarah did think it was a little odd but found herself taking his hand in response. "I'm Sarah Bailey", she replied. "I'm new around here too", she added but that was as far as the conversation went as a dark haired girl suddenly called out to Sarah.

"Sarah get the lead out, will you? You're not here to flirt!"

Her cheeks turned crimson and her eyes were apologetic as she looked at Michael but Sarah moved and returned to where the girls were parked. Michael's eyes followed her and focused on the girl who had called out. She looked pissed and sorta scary, with her all black clothes and hair. There were two more girls with her as Sarah rejoined them, all of them Michael noticed, were rather pretty.

Santa Carla has hot girls. Well, that's good thing about this place, he mused before walking off to meet up with Sam and his mom.


	4. Chapter 3

The sky was awash with gold and orange as the sun began to set, giving the ocean beneath it a beautiful glow while Sarah sat on the hood of the car and waited silently for Rochelle and Nancy to return. So far their afternoon search for a hotel room seemed fruitless. _That's what you get for coming here during tourist season_, Sarah thought as Bonnie returned to the car. She had gone off to hit on some surfer guy who was coming out of the water as the girls waited on the beach and judging by her expression, it hadn't gone well.

"He had a boyfriend", Bonnie told her as she sat down next to Sarah on the car. "Cute, blond, and gay. Do I have rotten luck or what?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's a tragedy Bonnie".

"I know you're being sarcastic Sally", she replied in a sharp tone.

"Really? Well, good for you Bonnie", Sarah mockingly replied.

"This whole year you've had nothing but attitude for us".

Sarah gave her a disbelieving look. "Can you _blame_ me? Look what you three did--"

"What we did?" Bonnie replied innocently. "And where were you in all this? Don't act all high and mighty with me Sarah, you were just as involved the magic as we were. You were the one who cast a spell on Chris first after all. It's not own fault he went crazy".

Sarah said nothing. The worst thing was that Bonnie was right.

"Look, I know Nancy's difficult to deal with--" Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, more than difficult, down right deadly even but why not try to make the best of the situation? We're young, we're powerful, and we use to be friends", Bonnie said in a soft voice. "Couldn't we just go back to the way we were?"

"I don't know Bonnie. Can you bring Chris back to life?"

"Jesus, what is your obsession with that? You didn't love Chris. He was an asshole date rapist. The world is better off without him", Bonnie sharply replied.

"That still doesn't mean--" Sarah broke off as she saw Nancy and Rochelle approaching. Bonnie followed her gaze and wisely kept her mouth shut. "So what's the verdict?"

"We're camping", Rochelle replied as Nancy kicked up sand.

"Can you believe that?! If I just did a little--"

"No magic", the other three girls spoke in unison, surprising both themselves and Nancy. They had talked about this lately, about Nancy's recklessness and while Nancy disagreed, the other three had come to an agreement that Nancy found herself forced to agree with, if she wanted the girls to go to Santa Carla with her. No magic in public places and no unnecessary magic.

"Alright, _fine_", Nancy sighed, crossing her arms.

"So far this day's been a flop Nancy", Bonnie commented. "The library didn't have any records on this so-called coven and the city hall was closed so we couldn't even see those records. And now, we're stuck sleeping on the beach. Aside from Sarah running into that cute guy this afternoon, we're not having any luck".

Nancy glared at Bonnie but Sarah found herself speaking up. "We could check out the boardwalk tonight. If anything, it's something to do and as far as camping", Sarah glanced around. "Do we really want to do that? I don't know about you but I'd almost rather sleep in the car. At least we can lock the doors there".

Rochelle nodded. "And we can check out city hall tomorrow when they're open. Plus we'll have more time to check out the town and maybe even find somewhere to stay."

The girls were right Nancy knew but she laughed at Sarah's suggestion to sleep in the car. "What, you're afraid to sleep on the ground? Afraid of snakes, bugs, and creepy crawling things will slither into your sleeping bag?" Nancy's grin was malicious and wide as she stared down Sarah, remembering her fear of snakes and insects. "I'm not afraid to sleep outside", she added.

"Good for you", Sarah snapped. "I'm sleeping in the damn car."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A whirl of color and activity filled David's eyes as he took another drag on his cigarette. His closely cropped, spiky blond hair reflected the colors which also slid over the chrome metal surfaces of his bike. Another night on the boardwalk when the crowd was at its peak. Was there anything better? _Blood, booze, and sex, _David thought in response to response to the rhetorical question. _All easy things to find here_, he added as his piecing blue eyes moved over the crowds of people. Beside him his boy joked and smoked, Paul the loudest of the trio who was telling Marko about the latest girl he had hooked.

"I'm telling you Marko, big tits and sucked like a--"

"Shhhh!" That came from Star who had approached the group, holding onto Laddie's hand. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're disgusting Paul?" Out of all the boys, Star least liked Paul and, unlike David, she wasn't afraid to let him know what she thought of him.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're ugly skank Star? And that you should mind your own business?" Paul sneered at the curly haired girl with equal dislike. He had asked David a few times why he wanted _Star_ to be a vampire when there were so many girls out there. Paul had also pressed David to let him bring a few different girls into the fold. One's that weren't so uptight as Star. So far Paul was losing the argument.

Star opened her mouth to retort but David cut her off. "Drop it you two", he ordered, his tone low and menacing. The last thing he needed right now was another pointless argument. Marko grinned at him briefly, knowing all too well what the leader was thinking.

"So what are we going to do tonight David?"

"Same thing we do every night", Dwayne muttered softly, probably the few words the nearly mute vampire would say tonight.

"Ohhh, am I sensing a little bitterness Dwayne?" Paul chuckled, lightly punching the long haired brunette in the arm.

"Or boredom?" Marko added with a raised eyebrow.

"Both".

_And of course, you expect me to provide the entertainment_, David mused as he finished the cigarette. He was musing over what to do when he noticed a foursome of girls walk by them and David was quick to see that he wasn't the only one of the group who noticed. Already Paul was half turned on his bike, his eyes watching the group like an predator.

As though feeling their eyes upon her, one of the girls turned and glared at them over her shoulder. Short with even shorter black hair that was slicked back, her eyes rivaled David's for colour and hardness. David had seen the affect of his own glares on people but he was surprised to see such a deadly look directed at him. _What's this bitch's problem?_ As though hearing his thoughts, the girl called out to them.

"What are you staring at freak?"

Her friends gave the short girl an apprehensive look and one girl, black skinned with corkscrew curls, leaned in an whispered to brunette. "Like I give a fuck", the black haired girl snarled at her friend before looking back definitely at the boys. Marko and Paul were grinning at David, looking forward to seeing their leaders reaction.

"A cheap whore in black eyeliner", David flatly replied, giving his boys a smirk.

The girl started forward. "Nancy stop, don't!" Another girl ordered, this time the freckled one with light brown hair. "It's not worth it". Her hand moved out to grab Nancy but she had already spun around with a hiss.

"Don't give me orders Sarah! I'm the fucking leader, remember?!"

Paul was laughing openingly now, gaining Nancy's glare for his own. "Do you think I'm funny blondie?" A deadly edge in her voice but the spiky haired vampire shook his head. This girl had no clue who she was speaking to or how much danger she was in right now. David's eyes slide over the girls, intrigued to know what Nancy meant by being the 'leader' of this little group. The dark skinned witch who kept herself in the back of the group looked worried as she tucked back a curly strand of hair. A cuvry brunette to the right seemed to far happier than the rest of the girls as she gave the group of boys a wide smile, her rich brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Nancy stood in the center of the group, her icy eyes as hard as stone and a crackling energy around her, strong enough to make David think she would start a fist fight with Paul. And then there was the cautious Sarah, willowy, freckled, and with startling green eyes which were filled with apprehension as she looked at David.

He grinned at her. Sarah paled and pulled on Nancy's arm. "We have to go Nancy. Now!" It was a firm command that surprised her friends, most of all Nancy. Their eyes met, blue to green and something passed between the girls. David's grin faded as he frowned, almost hearing the girls thoughts.

_We have to get out of here Nancy, these guys are dangerous!_

_Shut up Sarah, I don't need your fucking advice!_

Nancy and Sarah suddenly pulled away from each other, startled as though they both received a shock. Even the other two girls looked surprised, like they sensed what had just happened. Without another look at the boys, the girls turned as a collective group and started moving.

"What's the matter girls? Too scared to fight?" Paul called after them with a wild howl. Sarah was the only one who glanced back.


	5. Chapter 4

"What was that all about?" Star murmured as she and the boys watch the girls move away. With a slight tilt of his head, David glanced at Star. So he wasn't the only one who had noticed something was up with that strange group. Still, he was rather surprised Star had been able to pick up instead of one of his boys, who had now returned to horsing around. Marko and Paul were playfully throwing smacks at each other while Dwayne was quietly talking to Laddie. About what, David didn't know but Dwayne always seemed more interested in talking to the kid than the others.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it", David replied in a sardonic tone, opening mocking the girl. Star glared at him before turning on her heel and heading off into the crowd, dragging Laddie along with her. Marko stopped fighting for a moment, enough to glance between Star and David, an unspoken question in his eyes for their leader. "Leave her", David replied. He had better things to do then chase after Star and he certainly wasn't going to apologize for being rude. Never had when he was technically 'alive' so why would he start now? "She'll be back later. So what's on the menu tonight, boys?"

His devil-may-care grin crossing his face once more but for a second his eyes moved off to where Sarah and her friends had disappeared to.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What the hell was that?" Rochelle whispered as the foursome moved through the crowd of tourists and freaks on the boardwalk. "When did you learn how to do that guys?" she added, looking between Sarah and Nancy. Sarah looked frightened but Nancy...Nancy looked ready to rip someone's head off.

"What do you think you're doing?" The petite brunette hissed loudly at Sarah, grabbing her arms roughly and forcing Sarah face. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" The order came with a firm shake before Sarah pulled herself from Nancy's arms. The fear in her eyes faded, replaced with anger.

"Don't touch me", Sarah replied in a deadly, quiet tone. Nancy stepped up closer, her face, her lips a mere inch away from Sarah's.

"Stop me". For a moment the air between the two girls crackled with invisible electricity. Rochelle and Bonnie felt it, backing back slightly but to the average person passing by it only looked like two girls standing very close to one another.

Someone's got to stop this, was all that ran through Rochelle's mind when she reached out touch Nancy's arm and received a burning shock for her troubles. It was enough to send Rochelle stumbling backwards and enough to break the spell between Nancy and Sarah, causing the pair to turn simultaneously to face Rochelle. Deep green and pale blue eyes settled on the dark skinned witch, who was tore in deciding which ones were scarier. Nancy's held icy anger but Sarah's...there was power in Sarah's glare. Yet the glare didn't last. As soon as Sarah's mind registered what had happened, her expression softened to a concerned looked.

"Rochelle? Are you okay?"

Rochelle nodded mutely at first before she found her voice again. "I'm fine but what was that?" Rochelle nearly whispered, repeating her earlier question. There was magic going on here that was new and different for the circle.

"Maybe it's this place", Bonnie quietly suggested, showing a bit of her former brainy self as she glanced around the crowds. No one around them had noticed anything strange. "Let's keep walking, huh?" Bonnie added as she took the lead.

"You think it's this place?" Sarah asked, her attention transferred from Rochelle to Bonnie, her voice hushed and curious.

"There is something weird here", Rochelle agreed as her voice grew stronger. "I felt it when we came here".

"Oh you felt it", Nancy sneered as began walking to keep up with the girls. Her mocking tone caused Rochelle to shut up but Sarah kept talking.

"I felt it too, when we drove by that side. Did you guys see the back of it? There was spray paint on the back that said this was the murder capital of the world". Nancy snorted along with Bonnie at that one but Rochelle looked around nervously. The boardwalk was littered with signs for missing people. Faces of women, men, and children stared out at the girls as they walked by one building.

"I'd believe it", Rochelle replied. "This place is fucked, Nancy. Even L.A. doesn't have this many missing people".

"I can't fucking believe that you're taking her side again." Nancy regarded Rochelle with narrowed eyes as she stopped abruptly. A dangerous look crossed her face, a look that Rochelle was all too familiar with.

"This isn't about sides Nancy", Rochelle started just as Sarah spoke.

"Why is it always that way with you Nancy? Why is it when one of us has a different opinion you fly off the handle and start in with taking sides and ultimatums,?"

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Bonnie insisted as their voices started to rise.

"That's it. I've had enough pussy-footing around here", Nancy snapped. "You three wanna walk around afraid of your own shadows and putting up with shit from bleach blond assholes then be my guest. I've better things to do". With that, Nancy had turned and moved away from the girls and lost herself in the crowds.

"Way to go". Bonnie turned on Sarah and Rochelle, her arms crossed as gave the pair a sardonic look. "If you want to get anything through to Nancy, you're sure as hell going about it backwards. Rochelle, you know what she's like". Bonnie's dark eyes suddenly darted to a face in the crowd. A young man with curly brown hair.

"Perhaps this night isn't as big of a waste as it seems. Look Sarah", Bonnie grinned and nodded in Michael's direction. "It's lover boy again. Why don't you go over and say hello?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Who do those idiots think they are? They would be nothing without me! How dare they take her side when--_ Nancy's mind had been fuming relentlessly as she pushed her way through the crowds on the boardwalk. She didn't have a clue where she was going and cared even less. Anywhere would be good now. Anywhere that was far, far away from the likes of Sarah Bailey. Her wish came with the roar of a motor cycle behind her as Nancy broke free from the crowd and moved onto the beach. It was one of those boys from the group Nancy and the girls had run into earlier. The dark haired one who had sat through their earlier fight without uttering a single word or changing his expression. Nancy turned and faced him defiantly, feeling a little more secure when she realized he was alone when he pulled up along side of her. "What do you want?" The black haired witch demanded in a curt voice.

"Why are you so rude?" His voice was soft yet surprisingly clear over the pounding surf. Nancy's eyes flickered back toward the nearest group of people. They were about a hundred feet away and she was silently cursing her stupidity for leaving the crowd.

_Why am I worrying? _she suddenly realized._ I'm a fucking witch. If this guys is looking for trouble then I can handle it. _"It's rude to answer a question with another question", she shot back in response. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine first", the witch added with a cocky air. Dwayne's expression remained serious but his body seemed more relaxed.

"I wanted to know if you needed a ride, that's all", he replied innocently.

"Riiight", Nancy chuckled. "Hop on the back of a bike with a complete stranger? Do I have 'stupid' written across my forehead? Or does that just pass for a regular come on here? Jeeze, no one so many people are missing". She stopped herself from glancing around nervously once more and crossed her arms to keep from fidgeting. Despite Nancy's tough act she was more than a little worried her. Sure, she had her powers but she wasn't nearly as strong as when she was with the girls_. Oh come on, you killed Chris, didn't you? You can handle this loser. _"Sorry champ, I'd rather walk".

"Fine, but you didn't answer my question", Dwayne reminded her in his soft voice, causing the black haired girl to roll her eyes.

"Because idiot's like you just make it so easy? Now, if you'll excuse me--"

"What are you?" Dwayne's sudden question cut off Nancy's words, leaving her with a stunned look across her face that quickly faded to suspicion. She tried to cover her nervous with sarcasm.

"Um, a girl? Why, were you confused there for a moment?"

His eyes grew stern as Dwayne sat on his idling bike. "No. I was refering to that strange shit you pulled early. You and that other girl".

_Oh fuck, ohfuckohfuck...he knows! _Nancy gritted her teeth. "Haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"We have to get out of here Nancy, these guys are dangerous. Shut up Sarah, I don't need your fucking advice." Dwayne repeated as he gave Nancy a level stare. "Does that ring a bell?" Earlier, when the boys and Nancy's group had met, David and Star weren't the only ones who noticed the weird looks between Sarah and Nancy but it was Dwayne and David who had actually heard what had passed between Sarah and Nancy. Dwayne had kept his mouth shut and at the first chance he got had ditched the other lost boys in order to track down the girls and find out what that was. Ever logical, Dwayne didn't like things he couldn't explain but the curious part of him just couldn't resist delving into the matter further. It was sorta of the same thing with how he had become a vampire. Stuck his nose into where it didn't belong and nearly gotten bitten off. For a smart boy one would think he'd learned a lesson by now.

Nancy turned even whiter than she naturally was. "You heard that? How?"

"Psychic", he lied. "You were broadcasting anyway. Where are you from anyway?"

She uncrossed her arms, her defenses lowering. "L.A.", she replied. Maybe he's a witch too, she silently contemplated. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she was certain that was the answer. "Maybe I would like that ride now".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sarah".

God, why did he have to sound so happy saying her name Sarah silently wondered. She had enough bad luck with guys, she didn't need to drag another innocent man down. _Chris wasn't exactly innocent_, Sarah reminded herself but that just made her feel worse as she remembered how he attacked. _Just because a guy seemed nice didn't mean he was._ "Hi Michael, how's it going?" she finally replied in a wistful tone that betrayed her sad thoughts.

"Better than it sounds like it's going for you", Michael replied as he moved closer to the trio of girls. He looked at the other two curiously before introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Michael Emberson--"

"We know who you are", Bonnie cut in with a flirtatious smile. "We saw you talking to Sarah earlier. I'm Bonnie, this is Rochelle", she gestured to the dark skinned girl who matched Sarah's somber mood with her expression. "Don't mind these two. They're just PMSing", she added with a snarkier tone as she moved closer to Michael, who appeared taken back by Bonnie's upfront manner. "So you're new here too? Have you had a chance to check out any of the rides?" Bonnie continued in her flirty manner.

Sarah and Rochelle exchanged a glance. So this was why Bonnie had wanted Sarah to say hello to Michael, just so she could get herself an opening. Rochelle rolled her eyes in disgust. She was happy for Bonnie when the scars covering the brunette's back had first healed but over the past few months the sweet, shy girl Rochelle had been best friends with since grade school was being replaced with a horny bimbo. Now that Bonnie was hot shit it seemed like her only concern now was trying to get laid. _Poor Michael, doesn't know what he's in for_, Rochelle mused as watched Bonnie take Michael's arm and lead him away from the girls in the direction of the ferris wheel. Michael glanced back over his shoulder at Sarah who was smiling slightly, torn between her amusement at Michael's expression and her annoyance at Bonnie's antics.

"So much for sticking together", she muttered to Rochelle. "Want to go grab something to eat? I'm starved".

Rochelle's eyes were still following Bonnie who was moving off with Michael into the crowd. "What about Bonnie?"

Sarah snorted. "Michael doesn't look like the type who's going to try and get in her pants. Besides, Bonnie's a big girl". There wasn't much Rochelle could say to that, Bonnie was going to do what she wanted and that was that.

"I think I saw a pizza place back there by that movie store. Wanna check it out?"

"Great, more junk food", Sarah replied as she turned away and left Michael to his fate. "Why not? The rest of the night is pretty much shot". As different as day and night, the pair made their way through the crowd, not saying a word but occasionally glancing up at the missing signs that decorated the boardwalk when they reached the video store and ran smack dab into David and his boys who were just being kicked out by Max once more.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?" Paul slide along side of Rochelle, causally draping his arm around her shoulders. "Where are your other two members of the clique, girls?"

"Get your hands off me!" Rochelle shrugged off the offending arm as the other two boys drew closer. "Jesus Christ, is this place crawling with jerks or is it just you four?"

"Three", Sarah corrected, startling the others and gaining the boys attention. "Tall, dark, and silent is missing." David and Marko exchanged glances.

"How sweet. I'll let him know you missed him", David coldly replied. "Enjoying the sites and sounds of the boardwalk Sarah?"

"I was", Sarah drolly replied. "Look, we don't want any trouble", she started before Paul cut her off.

"Well trouble's what you got baby. Trouble times three", he smiled wickedly, his blue eyes sliding between the boys and the girls, lingering noticeably on Rochelle.

"God, could you get him a leash?" Rochelle asked Marko who snickered and earned himself a glare from Paul. David ignore the three and continued talking to Sarah.

"Nor do we. Let's just forget earlier and try again, shall we?" His tone was gracious but the smile that went with those words gave Sarah shivers down her spine.

"Somehow, you don't strike me as the kinda guy that forgives and forgets", Sarah said to David, her tone subdued by her peculiar feelings. Now that Nancy wasn't here to distract Sarah she was able to really get a good look at David. Blond, short, spiky hair with a light fuzz covering his cheeks and startling blue eyes. He was quite handsome she realized with a shock. The air of malice that came from seemed to hide it but once he seemed less threatening he was quite good-looking. She glanced at Marko and Paul. They too had that malice in their eyes, in the way they held themselves. That kinda of energy that screamed dangerous...but exciting too. Whoa. Hold it Sarah. This wasn't like her. Danger didn't excite Sarah, quite the opposite. She stood there for a moment, feeling more than a little confused when David's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You don't really know me though Sarah. How do you know what I'm like?"

Sarah paused before she spoke next. She wanted to yell that yes, she knew exactly what he was like and she had better sense than to stand around here talking to such a sleaze but instead she found herself speaking hesitantly. "You're right. I...I don't even know your name."

He smiled. It almost seemed genuine. "It's David".


	7. Chapter 6

The roar of the motorcycle was deafening as Nancy held on to Dwayne. She didn't have a clue where the dark haired boy was taking her and during the last few minutes it was starting to bother her. Doubt was starting to creep into her mind. Running off with a strange boy she had only met about an hour ago was stupid, plain and simple. It didn't matter that he was good looking or had a nice bike, Nancy didn't know this guy and the weight of her careless decision was pressing down on her shoulders. She leaned forward and yelled in Dwayne's ear. "Where are we going?"

"A place I know", he shouted back though the wind muffled his voice, making it harder for Nancy to hear him. "It's not far", the vampire assured her and he was right for in the next ten minutes he had slowed down and pulled off the path. Now that the bike was shut off Nancy could actually hear again and noticed the sound of crashing waves. I shouldn't have come here, she thought as her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. "Where are we?" The witch tried to sound tough but she could hear the uneasy note in her voice.

"Near the cliffs. My friends and I hang out around here", Dwayne causally replied.

"Your friends...right. Those bleach blond dorks back on the beach. Gotta say, you need better friends Dwayne", Nancy archly replied. "So why did you bring me out here?"

"To talk". Dwayne was a man of few words but his short and evasive answers where starting to get on Nancy's nerves.

"About what?" she snapped. "The weather? I have an idea, why don't you fill me in on your 'psychic powers'?" the black haired witch suggest in a sarcastic tone complete hand gestures when she mentioned these supposed psychic abilities. She was skeptical about Dwayne but couldn't think of any other explanation for him to have heard what she and Sarah had telepathically yelled at one another.

"I wanted to talk about you", Dwayne countered. "You and your friend shouldn't have been so careless. There were others here who noticed what you two did, besides me". He moved closer to Nancy now, his voice low and conspirator like. "You and your friends, you're not...normal", he continued for a lack of a better word.

"What's normal?" Nancy shot back.

"Human".

Nancy frowned. She still thought of herself as human, perhaps a little bit more than human, a little more special but certainly not a monster. Dwayne was making her feel uncomfortable with this talk but it was a little exciting to be so close to him. The last time Nancy had been so physically close to a guy was with Chris and that, well that was for revenge purposes. Nancy had a habit of scaring most other boys away. "And are you normal?" She could sense his body, how completely still he was before his soft voice broke the silence.

"No".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm Sarah," the brunette witch offered her name to David, her eyes moving to the dark skinned girl near by before adding, "And that's Rochelle". Who's looking incredibly uncomfortable with all that attention your friend is giving her, Sarah silently added and to her surprise David spoke to Paul.

"Back off and give Rochelle some space Paul", he ordered the sullen faced blond. "They're Marko and Paul", David continued as he looked back at Sarah, his tone clearly saying that the other boys names weren't really important. "Now that we're all friends, why don't we treat you girls to dinner?" It sounded like a nice invitation but David's sardonic tone and a smile that was more of a smirk, Sarah couldn't tell if he was sincere or teasing them. There was something odd going on, something about those blue eyes that held the young witch captivated.

"That's okay", Rochelle spoke up in an uneasy voice when Sarah said nothing. "We were just going to grab some pizza and look for our friends, right Sarah?"

"There's no need to look for friends baby. You've got all the friends you need right here", Paul grinned.

Rochelle rolled her eyes once more, the temptation to hit Paul beginning to rise. She didn't like where this conversation was going and she sure as hell didn't like these guys. Paul was a sleaze, David was plain creepy, and Marko...she glanced at the shorter boy with curly hair and a boyish grin. Okay, Marko seemed normal but still, judging by the company he kept, there had to be something up him too. Perhaps the weirdest thing was the way Sarah was looking at David. She looked dazed...hypnotized maybe. Rochelle's dark brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked between the pair. "Sarah?" she repeated, nudging her friend's arm.

"Well...there's no point in being rude, right Rochelle? It's just dinner", Sarah added as Rochelle's mouth dropped open.

"Great. Marko will go pick something while we head to the caves. It's got a great view", David lied. "Sarah you can ride with me. Paul, Rochelle can ride with you, right?"

If it was possible, Paul's grin would have gotten wider but Rochelle's look clearly said she wasn't having this. "Why do you have to go some cave to have something to eat?" She demanded of David. "We should stick to the boardwalk Sarah, in case Bonnie or Nancy come looking for us. Besides, there's no way in hell I'm getting on the back of his bike", Rochelle finished with a glare at Paul, who's grin was noticeably gone now.

A dark scowl flickered over David's face for a moment but was soon smoothed over as he tried to put on his most convincing look. "Okay Rochelle, you can ride with Marko and Paul can pick up our food. I only suggested the caves because I thought you girls would enjoy them, it's a unique place in Santa Carla but if you don't feel comfortable going there we could just head down to the beach. It's a little nicer than the boardwalk but not too far away. I'm sure Bonnie and Nancy could easily find you there".

She opened her mouth to argue again but Sarah cut her off. "Sounds great, right Rochelle?"

"What?! Sarah are you out of your mind?" Rochelle grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her closer, whispering fiercely in her ear. "We can't go off with them".

"Why not?" Sarah replied, her tone annoyed. "Well, I'm going so you can just wait here if you're so worried about Bonnie and Nancy. Not that they seemed so worried about us", the witch added. "They're the ones who ran off and left us alone".

The dark skinned witch opened her mouth once before shutting it. Something was wrong here, something was wrong with Sarah, who was already following David to his bike. A part of Rochelle wanted to say 'Fuck it'. Let Sarah go off and get herself raped, killed, sacrificed to pagan gods, or whatever. Yet there was a part of Rochelle that couldn't do this. A guilty little voice that spoke up and said 'This is wrong. You can't let Sarah go off alone, not after everything you helped Nancy do to her'. Rochelle sighed. _Stupid conscious_. "Fine but we better be back here for ten, alright?" Rochelle followed after Sarah, ignoring Paul as she climbed on to the back of Marko's bike. She nervously wrapped her arms around his waist. This was her first time riding a bike and it must have showed as Marko looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry. I've been riding for years. You're perfectly safe".

Her eyes were serious as she looked back at Marko but there was an note of fear in Rochelle's voice. It wasn't just riding the bike that had her frightened. "You promise?"

Marko's expression was just as serious. For a moment Rochelle had the strangest feeling he knew exactly what had her scared. "I promise".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**To all my reviewers:** Thanks so much for reviewing and sorry it took so long for me to update.

**To Nightcrawlerlover:** Interesting idea. I could see it fitting into the story pretty easily but I can't think of who would be involved or the impact it would have.

**To Liesl: ** I like your suggestions. Expect more David and Sarah conflict for sure but Rochelle and Micheal? Hmm...never thought about that. She might need to save Michael from Bonnie so it could happen.


	8. Chapter 7

So far Michael had been on the roller coaster, the side-winder, and the Ferris wheel before he begged Bonnie for a break. "Why don't we watch the band for a bit?" he weakly suggested as his stomach began to turn. Bonnie gave him a fake, pouty frown that lasted all of a minute before she agreed, taking his arm and heading closer to the stage. There were a lot worse complainants to have then a pretty brunette hanging off your arm, Michael thought but he had to admit he was a bit taken back by Bonnie's aggressive come ons. He was even a little thankful that the music drowned out the sound of her voice.

"Michael let's head down to the beach", Bonnie suggested but the boy was deafened by the music so she shrugged and looked to the stage. Some metal head in purple spandex was grinding up on the stage and while Bonnie was turned off by the long hair, she had to admit he had pretty hot body. For a moment she contemplated ditching Michael and 'bumping into' the leader singer after the concert. _Maybe Rochelle's right_, a distant part of Bonnie piped up. _Maybe I am turning into a slut. _That was when she noticed Michael was staring off into the crowd. No, wait. Not into the crowd but a very specific girl with wild curly hair. Bonnie's eyes narrowed with jealously. What the fuck was he looking at? Bonnie was way prettier than her….wasn't she? Doubt flicker in Bonnie's mind, wounding her already fragile ego. The witch might be beautiful now but it didn't take much to remind her of the time when she hadn't been so pretty and how she had been treated then.

If Bonnie had been smart, she wouldn't have made a big deal of it. She would have realized that guys look at other girls all the time, it was their nature. Yet her pride overwhelmed her brain and instead Bonnie did something rash. She dropped Michael's arm and slapped him full across the face. "Jerk", the witch spat before turning on her heel and pushing her way through the crowd.

"What the hell?" Michael murmured, rubbing his stinging cheek as he watched Bonnie disappear. _What was her problem?_ As far as Michael could tell they had been having a great time and all he was doing was enjoying the concert, looking at the people dancing. Sure, he had been looking at one specific girl but he couldn't help it. It was hard not to notice Star as she danced up on the bleachers, as she smiled down at him. Still, Michael's mind didn't make the connection and just assumed Bonnie had flipped out because he had wanted to take a break. "What a bitch", he muttered just as Sam came up to him.

"Who's a bitch?"

Michael glared down at the younger Emberson. "You are", he snapped. He silently hopped Sam hadn't witnessed Bonnie's departure.

"No, you are", Sam laughed, poking his brother in the stomach. "I saw that girl hit you. What's the matter Mike? Did you get a little too fresh?" Michael took a swipe at Sam but the shorter blond boy danced out of the way. "Too slow", he cackled but his brother ignored him and turned back to the crowd. The other girl was gone too.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Not human. That's what Dwayne had admitted to Nancy on the cliffs. Even now his dark eyes watched her face, waiting for a reaction. As a vampire he could easily see at night, picking up her pale features and bright blue eyes without any trouble, just as he could easily see the path down to the caves from here. He silently hoped the others weren't around now. He could only imagine how David would react to _this_ conversation. Dwayne wasn't even quite sure why he was having it himself. Yes, Nancy was different and clearly had some abnormal abilities but that didn't mean she was what Dwayne thought she was. It didn't mean that she could help him in the way he wanted her to.

_But you know the stories, the shit your grandmother use to tell you about the witches of Santa Carla,_ a voice spoke up in his mind. _You didn't believe her back then, just like you didn't believe her when she told you about the vampires either but look what happened there. The old woman knew what she was talking about!_ Dwayne took a deep breath and ordered himself to calm down. Thinking about past mistakes wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Nancy's eyes had widened and for a wild moment she almost believed him until laughter erupted from her purple stained lips. Wild laughter that had Nancy nearly doubled over and Dwayne glaring at her. "Oh, oh that's rich", Nancy chuckled. "You know, for a moment you almost had be going", Nancy told him. It was ridiculous, what did this guy think he was? Some creature of the night? Nancy had met this type before, emo goth freaks who thought they were supernatural, who thought they had any clue what supernatural meant. It came with her territory but she hadn't pegged Dwayne as that type. _But how did he hear what you and Sarah said?_ Her minds whispered. Hm, true. Nancy had almost forgotten about that. She was about to say something else to the dark haired boy when his hands suddenly lashed out and grabbed her shoulders. Dwayne had decided the only way to prove to Nancy he was telling the truth was to show her.

The witch lifted her head to meet his eyes defiantly but shrank back when she saw the yellow red rimmed eyes and fangs up close and personal. The screams started then as all common sense went from Nancy's mind. She could have attacked him and defended herself but she couldn't get past what was looking her in the face. Luckly for her, Dwayne let go. "Believe me now?" he asked, his voice slightly distorted by the presence of his fangs. Nancy nodded mutely. It took a minute for her to find her voice.

"Are you going to kill me?" God, the witch hated herself for sounding so weak but the fear was too real and she had to ask. Heart pounding fear it was but there was a strange sense of fascination wrapped up in that fear. It was horrible but Nancy couldn't force herself to look away from him. As a child she had been obsessed with the idea of vampires, witches, and werewolves but none of it, save for the witchcraft, seemed possible and yet, here it was. Staring down at her with those predator eyes. _Please don't kill me,_ her mind begged but she couldn't say that out loud. Nancy's pride hadn't completely deserted her.

"I'm not going to kill you", Dwayne replied in a weary, sardonic voice. "I could have done that by now. What I want is your help Nancy".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

David enjoyed the feel of Sarah's arms wrapped tightly around his waist almost as much as he enjoyed the ride itself. Was there anything better than the fast, blood pumping thrill of ride on a bike? Yes. A blood pumping, thrilling ride with a cute girl holding on to you tightly. David barely spared a thought for Star during the ride. She had become uptight and timid ever since drinking the vampire blood, not at all like the girl he had been attracted to. Sarah was a nice change. A little timid in her own way but David's gentle telepathic nudges were enough to get her to act impulsively. Besides there was a certain innocence to Sarah, a certain sadness to her features that made her more open to suggest which was exactly what David was looking for tonight. There was also that strange incident on the boardwalk earlier that had the vampire curious enough to seek her out. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, David headed straight for a group of surfers walking along the beach, just to see what Sarah would do.

Sarah had been enjoying the ride herself. It had been frightening at first, the speed and the feeling that she could fly off at any moment. It was enough to almost snap Sarah out of the dreamy state David had brought her to, a state of mind that by all rights she should be questioning right now. Eventually the fear quelled and Sarah began to enjoy the ride. That was until she saw where David was heading. "Look out!" She yelled in his ear. David didn't flinch or change direction but Sarah was sure he heard her. He must have and he could easily see those surfers if she could. He was going to hit them anyway.

Panic welled up in the girl, causing her to wake up and act instinctively with her power. A force came from Sarah that utilized her telekinetic ability and sent the few surfers flying out of the way into the soft sand. David drove through a clear path with Marko and Rochelle following behind but David was already pulling over as the surfers ran away. He didn't understand what had just happened but he knew it had come from Sarah, he had _felt_ it. The blond vampire glanced back over his shoulder at Sarah and she glared right back at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" They both demanded simultaneously. The pair glared at one another.

"You almost hit those people", Sarah started defensively. David just stared at he for a moment before answering.

"I was kidding. I wasn't actually going to hit them. How did you do that?"

Sarah stared into those blue eyes nervously. She knew it would be better to lie but those hard, crystal clear eyes were ordering her to tell the truth. "Magic", she whispered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Grumbling to himself, Paul wore a dark scowl on his face as he pushed past a pair of dorks outside of a comic shop and angrily stalked toward his bike. Since when the fuck did he become the goddamn errand boy. That was Marko's job, not his. It was Rochelle's fault. If that bitch hadn't had a stick up her ass then Paul could have gone with David and could be convincing Rochelle to take off her clothes right now. _Or maybe Sarah,_ Paul mused before thinking, _Naw, I think David wanted her for himself. _This night was completely in the shitter it seemed until Paul noticed a familiar dark haired girl coming toward him. Her eyes were glued to the ground and she looked pissed off about something but that didn't stop Paul from making a move.

"Hello beautiful", Paul said with a smile as Bonnie reached him. She looked up in surprise, as if being called beautiful was a new experience for her. A uncertain look crossed her face when she realized who it was but Paul was quick and started talking. "Hey, I know our friends got off on a bad foot earlier but that's all over now", he assured her. "David and Marko are with your friends Sarah and Rochelle right now. I'm on the food run", he informed her, emphasizing his words as he shook the bag of burgers and fries. Sarah and Rochelle might have wanted pizza but there was no way Paul was playing pizza boy tonight, not when he craved meat. "Wanna come with?" Paul asked, as he nodded toward his bike.

Bonnie's face broke out in a grin. This was more like it. Who needed Michael and his wandering eye when she had a blond biker calling her beautiful? "Sure. Where are you heading to?"

"Just down by the beach, away from the crowds", Paul replied nonchalantly. "It's nice, you'll love it", he added as he climbed on his bike and started it up. He gave Bonnie a wild grin over his shoulder that made her knees weak as she climbed on behind him.

Neither of the two noticed the sullen faced Frogg brothers who watched them take off.


	9. Chapter 8

How on earth could Nancy help him? Her mind was bogged with the very notion of vampires right now and he wanted _her_ help? "I don't—" Nancy started but then stopped. She never felt so uncertain in her life. She didn't want to say 'I can't help you' because for all she knew that would cause Dwayne to decide to kill her but on the other hand, what the fuck did she know about vampires? _He must really be fucked if he wants my help_, another part of her mind added to the argument. People did not come to Nancy for help. More like the other way around. People got help from others just to deal with Nancy. Like when Sarah ran to Lirio back in Los Angeles.

"What kind of help?" The witch managed to ask. Her heartbeat had slowed down a little but Nancy still felt frightened. One didn't encounter a vampire every fucking day. "I don't know anything about vampires—" she began but Dwayne cut her off with a bitter laugh.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guess that." Nancy glared at him silently.

"Do you expect me to be able to reverse this…" Nancy gestured at his body, not knowing what to call it all, "…this shit you've got or what? Because—"

"You can't do that", Dwayne bluntly interrupted. "That's impossible".

Her shoulders dropped as her fear turned to annoyance. "Will you at least let me finish a fucking sentence?" Dwayne said nothing and it was hard for Nancy to see his expression in this light so she tacked on a "Please", just in case. His silence continued so the witch took that as a cue to finish her sentence. "…Because I don't know any spells that deal with vampires."

"I know", Dwayne replied through clenched teeth. "Are you finished?" Nancy nodded mutely. "I'm not looking for a cure for vampirism. I_ like _being a vampire. Immortality, who wouldn't like that? But I had a choice and I was old enough to deal with my choice. I need you to help someone who didn't have a choice, who doesn't deserve to be stuck forever". Dwayne could feel his throat tighten as he thought over his words. He was thinking of Laddie, of course. The kid hadn't known what he was drinking and David should have known better than to give the blood to the kid. The idea of Laddie being trapped as a seven year old for the rest his life put the normally reserved vampire on edge. His throat tightened, his eyes felt dry, and Dwayne had the distinct urge to smash everything to pieces.

"You can't undo what they've done to him with magic", Dwayne added.

"Then how--?"

"You're going to help me kill the person who did it to him".

Nancy let that sink in for a moment. The pair stood there in complete silence just as the wind began to pick, blowing back Dwayne's hair while Nancy's black locks went straight into her face. "You want me to kill someone", she repeated. The idea wasn't as crazy as it sounded. She had taken two lives in the past year, her step-father's and that would be rapist Chris' but those had been in moments of anger, complete rage and for revenge. Now as she stood on the cliffs, frightened and alone with a dangerous man, Nancy tried to absorb the idea of killing a complete stranger.

"I want your help", Dwayne corrected her.

"Why me?" Nancy demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"A human would be useless against and a vampire wouldn't do it. I'd prefer a vampire's help", he admitted blandly, "But the others are too loyal. A witch would be my best bet. Then you and your friends call along." The vampire grinned humorlessly. "What luck."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Magic. Once it was out there Sarah couldn't take it back. What the hell possessed her to be so careless? The moments of silence between her and David seemed to stretch on forever. Then David's lips twisted and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "Magic", he repeated. _Yeah, right_, the vampire thought as he looked away from Sarah and back to the surfers who were running away now. Marko looked confused but Rochelle looked serious, on edge even. David thought about demanding a more thoroughly explanation from Sarah here and now but his eyes tracked the disappearing surfers. _They might be back_, David mused, possibly with the cops tagging along. They could deal with it but Max had ordered David to keep his boys in order and that meant nothing too public. "Let's get out of here", David muttered, kicking off and turning the bike to head further down the beach.

David's lack of reaction surprised Sarah but she had no idea of the wheels that were turning in the vampire's head as he drove. _I need details_, the vampire realized, _before I fill Max in on all this. If I fill Max in_. That was an issue his mind was still debating. First he had to find out what exactly had just happened.

A few miles down the beach gave Sarah time to think about her actions and the consequences. She had acted just like Nancy for Christ's sake, flaunting her powers--_You were NOT flaunting your power_, a voice cut through her thoughts. It was similar to Sarah's but had a strength that the young noticeably lacked. _You did what you had so get over it. If you hadn't done then those people might have been seriously hurt, maybe killed. _She felt stomach tighten at the thought and her head cleared slightly. Once the foursome had stopped Sarah was beginning to feel more like herself and quickly dismounted the bike. _We shouldn't have come out here, _she thought. It was dark and difficult to see, the only source of light being the rising moon that cast a silver sheen on the waves.

The small group said nothing for a few moments but Marko quickly set about starting a fire in a nearby, where there had recently been a small bonfire from what Rochelle could. "You guys come out here a lot?" Rochelle asked, breaking the annoying silence. Her plan was to just pretend nothing had happened back there and it would have been a great plan if Sarah had just kept her mouth shut. She glanced to the side where Sarah was standing off from the group a little, staring out at the water._ Ah crap, are we going to get all melodramatic about this? _the witch wonder. Sarah was a sweet girl but Christ, she lay on the drama. It was something she and Nancy had in common.

"Pretty often", Marko replied, keeping his eyes down as he patiently tried to get the fire going. Luckily the last people to use the make-shift fire pit had left plenty of driftwood around but he would have preferred some kerosene to get it going faster. The few times Marko did look up, he noticed David moving closer to Sarah and speaking in a low tone. It was obvious something had happened back there but Marko was more like Rochelle and eager to ignore it. Strange things happened in Santa Carla all the fucking time. The trick was to go with the flow and not let shit get to you. "So where are you from?"

David could hear Marko playing nice with Rochelle and was glad he switched the boys. If Paul had been here David would have had to keep him under reigns the whole time and then when would he find time to question Sarah? "Sarah can do magic", David murmured as he moved closer to the slender girl, "How does Sarah manage that?"

"I'm special", she sarcastically replied as she crossed her arms tightly, keeping her eyes glued to the water. Sarah wasn't sure exactly why but she felt afraid to look David in the eyes. Every time she did it seemed like the witch said or did something stupid, like she wasn't herself. Her cheeks burned. Oh god, it wasn't because she liked him, was it?

"I know", David smoothly replied as he stood next to Sarah, so close that their arms where touching. If he wanted to David could easily wrap his arm around her. "You're very special", he continued, leaning in closely to her ear. _Oh puhleeze, _Sarah thought as the sudden urge to laugh rose up.

"Is that your best line?" she chuckled as she looked at David's face. That was a mistake because the laughter died quickly on her lips and Sarah felt herself get sucked into those blue eyes once more. He was too close, too overwhelming. Sarah unwittingly leaned toward him as David's lips moved closer to her ear.

"Why don't we go for a little walk?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bonnie decided she could get use to this. The ride was fun yet frightening in a thrilling way as Paul steered the bike over humps and through a thicket of trees. It was more fun then the rides she and Michael had been on earlier. Must have been the potential for danger, the knowledge that any moment either one of the them could go flying off. Hmm, maybe Bonnie shouldn't have thought about that. Her arms tightened around Paul's waist. More trees were up ahead and Bonnie frowned at the sight of them. Weren't they suppose to meet the others on the beach? Then the bike started to sputter.

"Ah crap", Paul muttered as he pulled over. "You better get off", he suggested to Bonnie over his shoulder. "Something's up with the fuel tank".

"Don't tell me you ran out of fuel", Bonnie laughed but climbed off regardless. "That's like the oldest line in the book".

"Fuck, I hope it's that", Paul replied as he set the burgers down and looked over his bike. "I've been having troubles with the fuel tank". Bonnie tried to watch what he was doing in the darkness but gave up after a minute. It was shadows and blackness to her so she contented herself with staring off into the woods and wishing she had worn something a little warmer than a knee length skirt and tee-shirt.

"You couldn't have picked a better place to break down", she joked. "Any minute swamp thing is going to show up".

"I think we're gonna have to walk".

Bonnie turned back to Paul. "Oh fuck me. You're not serious are you?" she groaned. "I can barely see where you are, I'm going to get lost just trying to get out of here".

"Don't worry about it. I've excellent night vision. I'll hold your hand the whole way". She felt a hand brush up against hers before an arm slid around her waist. Bonnie grinned at the bold gesture.

"That's not my hand", she teased.

"I know. I thought this would be safer", Paul replied with mock sincerity as Bonnie wrapped her own arm around him.

"I agree, much safer". Maybe safer wasn't the best word to describe the feeling of walking with Paul's arm around. Nice. Exciting. Those were better words to describe the sensation. Already the witch's mind had wandered to more interesting things the pair could be doing and she decided that Rochelle was probably right about Bonnie, just as Bonnie decided she didn't care what Rochelle thought, just as she leaned her head on Paul's shoulder. His grip tightened on her waist as the vampire planted a chaste kiss on Bonnie's forehead. _Oh screw this_, she thought, lifting her head as Paul's moved down once more. She didn't want another goddamn kiss on the forehead!

Bonnie's lips met his, nearly missing but she was close enough to fix her mistake as the two of them stopped and pressed themselves together. The first kiss was short but passionate, followed by longer, more probing kisses that made Bonnie feel hot all over. The feel of Paul's hands moving across her back and down her sides to her hips didn't help either. Within a few minutes Bonnie could feel him pressing up against her and knew she was the only one getting all hot and bothered.

The brunette took a step forward, forcing Paul backwards with her own body. She wanted to pin him up against the tree. She wanted to tear his shirt open and press her mouth against his chest. She almost had him up against the tree when Paul turned, pulling her along and pinned Bonnie against the tree instead. She wasn't disappointed. How could she be with Paul's hands moving under her shirt, his fingertips tracing the edge of her bra?

Paul was resisting the urge just to rip her shirt off, especially as Bonnie's hands tugged at his white jeans, her hands' pulling his shirt loose. She smelled so good, so _alive._ He buried his face in her neck as his left hand pulled up her skirt. Two needs were battling inside Paul right now, the insistent one in his pants and the more deadly urge in his mouth. For the moment he fought both of them and simply concentrated on Bonnie. His right hand had made it under her bra while his left hand was placed firmly between her legs. Both hands kept moving until Bonnie's heartbeat was racing and her face was flushed, until the both lost control.

With Bonnie it came in a series of moans and heavy breathing.

With Paul it was the feeling of his fangs sinking into Bonnie's neck.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**To Lisel:** I agree, Nancy needs to be taken down a peg or two. Don't worry, Dwayne might want her help but he's not about to puff up her ego :)

**To Finderskeepers:** You make a good point. Rape in real life is pretty horrible and reading it can be pretty hard too. Plus, I think it's a serious topic that shouldn't be handled lightly. I don't plan on including a rape because after further thought I realize it would not have fit with where I want the story to go. I have, however, included smut in the story but I assure you it's consensual.

**To Thalaba:** Thanks for your reviews and your wise email consul :D

**To Everyone Else: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad people are enjoying the story and I always love hearing suggestions.


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:** First, I want to thank everyone for their comments. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I lost my inspiration for the story for a little. It was your comments that gave me the kick in the ass I needed to get back to this story. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter but if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them :)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bonnie screamed a cry of terror that contrasted with the ecstasy she had been feeling moments before. She was lucky that it startled Paul and hurt his sensitive ears enough to cause the vampire to jerk his head back. It gave Bonnie enough space to try and push him away but it did little good. The vampire held on to the witch with a vice like grip. "What's the matter Bonnie? I thought we were having a good time."

"Jesus Christ". Her voice was a low, frightened whisper as Paul grinned at with, her blood covering his teeth and lips, dripping down his chin. The wound on her neck was bleeding freely.

"Just relax. It'll hurt less if you relax", Paul murmured, moving back to Bonnie's neck but the witch had no intention of relaxing as she jerked her knee up and caught Paul hard in the groin.

"Fuck!" Vampire or human, a knee to groin always hurt. Paul's grip loosened enough for Bonnie to push him away and start running. Where she was running Bonnie didn't know but she had to find her way out of here, away from him. Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, he's a fucking vampire! A goddamn vampire, her mind screamed over and over. Bonnie was so caught up in her panic that she didn't hear Paul chuckling behind her, nor did she realize that the vampire was quickly gaining on her until a hand caught the back of her shirt, causing her to fall.

Bonnie hit the ground hard, rocks cutting into her hands as she tried to brace herself for the fall. A kick to the side had Bonnie rolling over on to her back to see Paul standing above her. His face was masked in shadows but Bonnie didn't have to see his face to know the danger she was in. Her leg jerked up again but Paul moved quickly, catching her foot before she could kick him. Bonnie grasped a handful of rock and sand that she threw into Paul's face, a move that earned Bonnie another kick while she scurried away.

Up on her feet again, Bonnie ran blindly when she saw a light up ahead. The boardwalk! People! She was saved!

Not yet, her mind snapped. Keep running, he's right behind you. "HELP! HELLLLLP!" The shriek cut through the night air, causing two boys walking along the edge between the beach and the boardwalk to turn toward Bonnie. They saw her! Relief flooded through Bonnie. "HELP!" She cried out again and indeed, those boys were heading toward her. Bonnie glanced back over her shoulder to see a shadowed outline of Paul back by the trees. He wasn't moving any closer.

"Hey, are you okay?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Of course she's not okay dumbass, she's bleeding. Look at her neck", a lighter hair boy snapped. He turned toward Bonnie, looking between her neck and her face. Bonnie stared back, panting heavily. "You were bitten". The lighter boy said in serious voice before he exchanged a look with his friend. "More evidence that the Nosefuratu are in our mists".

"What?" Bonnie breathed, feeling confused and weak.

"Blood-suckers, vampires", the dark haired one explained. "One of them has bitten you, giving you their curse but don't worry we can help".

"What? Who are you guys?" Bonnie repeated. "No, look it's not important; we have to get out of here".

"I'm Edgar Frogg, this is my brother Alan Frogg" the lighter hair boy with the bandana replied. "Now which way did the blood sucker go?"

"We can't go after him, we don't have any stakes", Alan interjected. Edgar opened his mouth to argue but at that point the bloodless and shock had gotten to Bonnie. The brunette hit the ground for the second time that night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So who do you want me to kill?" Nancy never thought she'd hear those words coming out of her mouth but here she was, standing on the bluff, plotting with a vampire to off some stranger. As if my life couldn't get any weirder, Nancy thought.

"Our leader".

"Who's that? That blond guy back at the boardwalk?" Nancy's dark lips twisted into a wicked grin. "Okay, sure, no problem." Killing that asshole would be a pleasure the witch decided.

"No", Dwayne sighed, slightly annoyed. "David's not our sire. He's the second in command. Our leader is Max, the owner of the video store back on the boardwalk."

Nancy managed to keep her face straight for about three seconds before she cracked up laughing. "He owns a video store? The big bad vampire runs a blockbuster and you can't kill him by yourself?"

Dwayne glared at the witch. "It's his cover. Don't under estimate him just because--Will you stop laughing?" he growled. "It's not _that_ funny".

"Oh, but it's pretty funny you have to admit", Nancy chuckled, wiping a tear away. "Aright, fine. Let's pop over, off the fucker and rent The Crow while we're there". She couldn't help as laughter rolled over her again.

"How about I dangle you over a cliff? Will you take me seriously then?" The vampire asked in a threatening tone as he stepped forward. Nancy sobered quickly.

"Alright, alright. I'm serious, we're serious, and this is serious. Are you happy?" Dwayne nodded curtly. "Okay, so when do you want to go after Max then? Tonight?" A thoughtful look came across Dwayne's face as he considered Nancy's suggestion. He hadn't planned to move on Max so quickly but there was potential in a surprise attack.

"Get on the bike", he ordered Nancy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright", Sarah agreed. She was being stupid and she knew it but Sarah couldn't help herself. Whenever she met his eyes the witch felt compelled to follow David, regardless of where he was going. David turned and started walking slowly along the shore as the water pulled dangerously close to the couple's feet. "There's something odd going on here", Sarah murmured out loud.

"You're just noticing that?" David grinned. "You're the one who claims she's magical. That's more than just 'odd', it's downright strange."

"Then it's not just me who's strange", Sarah countered. "There's something about you David that's…" She struggled for the right word. "Unsettling ", Sarah decided.

"I've been called many things but never 'unsettling'. What makes you say that?"

"When I'm not looking at you, I'm sensible. I know what I'm doing and I know what I shouldn't be doing". Sarah paused, feeling her cheeks burn as she took a breath before admitting her suspicions. "But when I look at you all common sense goes out the door and it feels like I've no control over what I'm doing. Crazy, right? Especially since I just met you tonight and I….I'm rambling aren't I?" Sarah finished sheepishly.

"Yes", David admitted as he thought over Sarah's words. It was clear the young woman had picked up on the mental suggestions David had been giving her and she was close to figuring out what he was doing. Probably more of her 'magic', David mused. He wasn't sure if he believed Sarah or not but David couldn't deny what he saw. He didn't want Sarah figuring out his abilities so David turned the tables on her. "I don't think you should be calling anyone odd, considering that you can toss people aside with so called magic. Tell me the truth, what are you anyway? Last time I checked, normal girls couldn't do that".

"No, they can't", she admitted as they moved further up the beach. Sarah knew there was no right way to explain herself to David so with a deep breath she took the direct approach. He would either believe her or he wouldn't. "I'm a witch".

"And I'm the wolfman", David retorted, thinking that Sarah was joking. When she didn't smile, he raised his eyebrows. "You're serious". The vampire had never met a witch before but the idea that they existed didn't really surprise. After all, vampires existed, didn't they? Well, well, well…this is interesting, David thought. While he still debated what, if anything, he would tell Max, David decided to get a few more details out of Sarah. "I've never met a witch before. How did you get your powers? I'm sure you didn't just wake up one day and say 'Hey, I wanna be a witch today'."

Sarah laughed. "No, it wasn't that simple. I was born this way. My mom was a witch, her mother was probably one and it just kinda goes back like that", she explained, remembering what Lirio had told her on one visit to the store. "I didn't really know what I was until about a year ago when I met Nancy and-" Sarah stopped abruptly, realizing she was saying too much but David kept the conversation going with his next question.

"Nancy? That goth chick from before? She's a witch? Wait, you're all witches, aren't you?" David realized. "How come your mother didn't just tell you what you were? Why did you need Nancy to do?"

"What is this, twenty fucking questions?" Sarah snapped, feeling stupid for bringing up Nancy and her mother. God, she did not need to think about her mother now. "My mother died", Sarah replied in a flat tone. "She couldn't tell me".

That put an awkward air over the conversation and managed to shut David up for a few moments. "I'm sorry", he finally said after a prolonged silence.

"Don't be", Sarah assured him. "It happened a long time ago."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Los Angeles", Rochelle said, answering Marko's question when she noticed Sarah and David were walking away. "Where are they going to?" Rochelle demanded as she watched them.

Marko shrugged. "Dunno". He glanced after David and Sarah. "Maybe they're gone looking for Paul", he suggested. "He's taking his sweet fucking time getting us that food".

"Maybe we should head back", Rochelle brightly suggested, eager at the thought of getting back to the boardwalk and away from these jokers.

"Maybe you should just cool your jets and be patient. I'm sure they're not going to be that long and besides, why are you so eager to get out of here?" Marko asked as he stoked the fire. "Got somewhere you need to be?"

"No but this isn't my idea of a good time Marko….no offense", she added. "Sitting out here on a dark beach with a guy I just met while my friends abandoned me. It's more than a little creepy".

"You've got nothing to worry about", the blond vampire said in a reassuring voice as he smiled at Rochelle. "I'm not going to jump your bones". Marko looked back at the fire while Rochelle took that in.

"Why not?"

"What?" Marko glanced up in confusion. "You want me to jump your bones?"

"No, but the way you said it, it was like you would never think of it. I mean, what, you don't think I'm good looking?" Rochelle asked, not sure why Marko's words had offended but unable to shut her mouth.

Marko stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head. "Women". A noise caught his attention then, the sound of a lone motorcycle on the beach. "Must be Paul", Marko murmured and sure enough, the other blond vampire pulled up next to Marko and David's bikes. For a moment Marko was about to call out to Paul when he saw Paul's face. Even in the dark Marko could see the blood and there was no mistake that enraged look on Paul's face.

"What happened?" Marko demanded.

"Where's David?" Paul shot back. His eyes narrowed on Rochelle, who was pulling her legs closer to her body and wishing she wasn't here once she saw Paul's face. His mouth and chin were stained with blood while his forehead and cheeks were streaked with dirt. It looked like he had been in a fight, lost and was looking for someone to take it out on.

"He's gone for a walk. What happened?"

"We have a problem", Paul replied before exchanging a look with Marko before returning his deadly gaze to Rochelle. "She's part of it".


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Another long stretch between updates. Apologies to those who have been waiting, especially since this chapter is not as good as it could be I feel. Hopefully I can get back on track and my muse for this story returns.

**Warning:** There's some cruelty to animals mentioned in this chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Whoa, wait", Rochelle started as she climbed to her feet. "What did I do?" She didn't like the way Paul was looking at her and wanted to be in a position to defend herself in case the wild-eyed blond got it into his head to do something stupid. _Or I could always run_, Rochelle silently added. Running's good. Marko was also taking of the look on Paul's face and placed himself between Rochelle and Paul. He had promised the girl that no harm would come to her tonight and he sure as fuck wasn't about to break his word for Paul. Especially not when Paul wouldn't answer his questions.

"What's the problem?" Marko demanded. For a moment Paul just glared at him defiantly before his eyes shot over to Rochelle. He obviously didn't want to say anything in front of her. No, Marko realized. He doesn't want to admit to what he has done in front of her. It didn't take a genius to figure out Paul had attacked somebody and normally that wouldn't be a problem except… "You were caught", Marko whispered to Paul, too low for Rochelle to hear what he said but not low enough to hide that he had said anything.

Paul tilted his head to the side. Not a yes but not quite a no. 'Who?' Marko mouthed with his back facing Rochelle. Paul's eyes moved back to the girl and it dawned on Marko what Paul was trying to tell him. There were four girls in their little group and only two were with the boys, the other two girls were unaccounted for and Paul had clearly attacked one of them. "Aw crap", Marko muttered.

"What is going on?" Rochelle demanded, her voice rising. She knew the pair were passing some message back and forth even if they weren't talking out loud and all this secrecy was scaring the crap out of her. _It's not the secrecy Rochelle. It's your intuition. Something bad has happened and you are in danger. You need to get the fuck out of here NOW!_ Marko was turning around to face her now with a grim look upon his face.

"I'm sorry Rochelle—"

She didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence. Acting instinctively, Rochelle lashed out with her own powers. The dark skinned witch might not be as powerful as Sarah or Nancy but she had her own talents to work with and a unique way of thinking. She didn't aim at the boys but rather the sand surrounding them, wiping it up into a impromptu windstorm that blinded the pair as Rochelle turned to run away. Knocking them back like what Sarah did with the surfers might have slowed them down but at least Rochelle's storm made it harder for the boys to follow her.

"Sarah! Where the hell are you?" Rochelle's brain was telling her to abandon the other witch to save her own skin but Rochelle wasn't thinking clearly. _Sarah!_ She screamed mentally. _We have to get out of here!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

David moved closer to Sarah, enough that he was brushing up against the witch's back. "Just because it was a long time ago doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt", he offered in an uncharacteristic display of empathy. He had such an urge to touch Sarah, to wrap his arms around her slender form. Sure, he was technically with Star but they had been on the outs for a while and David couldn't deny he was attracted to Sarah. She sighed and turned toward David, their bodies still lightly touching as she looked up into his eyes. "So now you know what I am", Sarah said softly. "Why don't you tell me what you are?"

It was exciting being this close, being able to drink Sarah's green eyes and beautiful face. David's hand came up to cup her face. "I'm just a lost boy", he replied in a low tone as he moved his face closer. It started with a soft kiss as the pair drew together but soon enough it grew deep and passionate as David wrapped his arms around Sarah.

She didn't know why he was kissing her and couldn't explain why she was kissing this boy she had met only a few hours ago. All that she knew was that it felt right. It just felt good to be in someone's arms after she had spent such a long time alone and a long year grieving for Chris. For David it simply felt natural, as natural as feeding came to the boy but in a way sweeter than the blood he stole from others nightly. As they pulled back for some air, David had to wonder if it wasn't magic. If Sarah was manipulating the vampire just as he had manipulated her earlier.

Whatever the case, David didn't care as he and Sarah moved together once more. It was a moment of perfect bliss that was shattered by a scream.

_Sarah! We have to get out of here!_

Shocked, Sarah pulled away from David and looked around frantically. "Rochelle?" No answer of course but Sarah tried again silently, pushing hard with her mind. _Rochelle?_

_Where the fuck are you? We're in danger here. Something bad has happened._

_What?_ David was staring at Sarah, looking very confused. _Wait, David can you…can you hear me too?_

"Yes", he admitted out loud.

"What….what are you?" She whispered as Rochelle came into view.

"I already told you", David said gently, bring his hand up to cup her face once more but this time it wasn't for a simple kiss. His icy blue eyes locked onto Sarah's as he forced his will over hers. It was a difficult process to describe and simple hypnosis didn't quite fit what David was doing to Sarah's mind.

_Stay calm and relaxed, he told her. You're not in danger, Rochelle is lying to you. You're safe with me._

"I'm safe—", Sarah blankly repeated just as Rochelle reached the couple.

"Get your hands off of her!" Rochelle yelled as she grabbed Sarah's arm and tried to pull her away from David. "We have to get out of here. These guys are psychos". A shadow crossed over Sarah's face as her expression grew cruel.

"You're the psycho. You, Nancy and Bonnie are always trying to manipulate me. Using me just keep your goddamn circle", Sarah replied in an angry tone.

"Sarah, I—"Rochelle started just as Paul and Marko caught up to her. The sight of the blood stained Paul and grim-faced Marko snapped Rochelle out of the conversation. "No, Sarah that's not important right now. If we don't get out here they are going to kill us!"

"Paul", David called out. "Come here and shut her up".

"With pleasure", Paul grinned as he jogged up behind Rochelle. He made a movement to hit her in the back of the head but Rochelle dropped down and turned in one motion. She pushed up against Paul and knocked him to the ground but the blond vampire pulled her down with him.

"Let me go you bastard!" she screamed just before Paul's fist came up and hit her squarely on the jaw. The first hit stunned the girl but it was the second rock-solid hit to the side of her head that knocked her out. Once he was sure Rochelle was out, Paul climbed to his feet and David took in the blood and dirt that stained the boy.

"What happened to you, Paul?" David asked as Marko crouched down to check on Rochelle. Normally Paul was a joker who offered flippant answers for ever question under the sun but even knew not to piss David off, not when he already looked so serious.

"I fed off that Bonnie girl. She freaked and ran off", Paul answered, not quite meeting David's eyes.

"And?"

"…and she ran into some humans".

"You stupid son of a--" David broke off as he gritted his teeth. "Haven't I always warned you not to let anyone find out about us? How could be so careless? The rules have always been simple: Kill whoever you want but cover up afterwards".

"I wasn't planning on killing her", Paul shot back without thinking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nancy held on tightly as Dwayne tore down the streets of Santa Carla. Motorcycles were fun but not when they were being driven by pissed off vampire. Why Dwayne was pissed off, Nancy had no clue but surely it could be because she had been making fun of their head vampire for owning a movie store. _C'mon, it was such an obvious joke,_ she mused as Dwayne did a sharp turn. Perhaps he was on edge for the same reasons Nancy was starting to feel a little stomach sick. Maybe he felt they were rushing into this too.

It was one thing to suggest going after the head honcho vampire tonight but once Nancy realized that was what they were doing and the serious implications that came with their mad cap plan. _What if this guy is very powerful? What if we're not strong enough? For that matter, why am I even going along with this anyway?_ It was too late to back up as Dwayne pulled up to a dark house with a wooden walkway and a huge fence.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to the video store", Nancy whispered as Dwayne parked and shut off his bike.

"We're at Max's place".

Nancy's pale blue eyes returned to the shadowy house. "He's not home", she said flatly, earning a look of contempt from Dwayne.

"No shit Sherlock. Now, can you tell me if it's nighttime?", he asked sarcastically. Nancy spared him a glare as she climbed off the bike.

"I meant, what are we going to do now that Max isn't here?"

Dwayne frowned, if Max wasn't here then there were only a few other places the vampire leader would be. Either the video store or out hunting which meant that the plans to take care of him had to be put on hold. "I don't know", he admitted.

"Well, that's just wonderful", Nancy muttered as she crossed her arms and glared at the dark house. "Your plan sucks", she added when an idea hit her. Nancy's eyes widen and she turned back toward Dwayne. "Wait a second, is there anything in there we could use against the big bad vamp?" Nancy nodded to the house.

Dwayne looked skeptical. "I doubt it—"he started to say but Nancy quickly interrupted.

"But you don't know for sure. It wouldn't hurt to look". With that Nancy climbed off the bike and marched up to the locked gate and unhooked it.

"Wait, he's got a dog", Dwayne yelled at the brunette but Thorn had already heard Nancy and started barking. The vampire leapt off the bike and raced to catch up with the girl but he had nothing to worry about with Nancy. She might not have the strength or reflexes of a vampire but the witch wasn't without her own strengths. One hard look at the dog and a push of her mind had the dog sailing backwards and hitting the side of the house with a hard thud. Thorn scrambled to his with a loud growl but another hard look soon had the beast whimpering as Nancy applied a technique she had picked up when she killed her step-father. Of course, she didn't go as far as to kill Thorn but Nancy made sure that dog wouldn't attack her again.

"What did you do?" Dwayne asked with his eyes on the whimpering dog.

"I taught it a lesson". Nancy stalked toward the front door without another look at the dog and grabbed the door handle. "Locked", she muttered.

"Let me", Dwayne said as he stepped forward but Nancy didn't move. "Move", he ordered.

"I don't want to break down the door. He'll know we were here".

"He'll know we were here anyway, between the shit you pulled on Thorn and the scent. Besides, I'm not going to kick the door in. I plan on being more subtle then that".


	12. Chapter 11

"I say we gather up supplies and head out tonight!"

"And go where Edgar? We don't know where they are and besides, she's still hurt. We can't just leave her".

"Mom and Dad can look after her".

"..."

"Okay, they can't but this is our chance Alan. We know it's one of those assholes bikers. We could track him down and—"

"I'm not going anywhere until she's awake".

Bonnie could hear the brothers bicker back and forth as she laid on a bed, her eyes closed as she tried to fall back asleep. Everything was so much better when she was unconscious. Bonnie couldn't hear the arguing brothers, couldn't smell the stale scent that hung in their bedroom, couldn't feel the throbbing pain in her neck. All of which just reminded the young witch of what had happened to her. _No, I don't want to think about it_, she silently yelled as memories' of Paul's attack flooded her mind once more. Bonnie's eyes opened. Sleep was pointless now.

The bedroom looked like another teen boy's room. Messy with the odd pile of dirty clothes on the floor, comic's scattered on the floor and a desk along with a few empty coke bottles. Posters for Black Sabbath and AC/DC covered one wall while clips of missing people and notes covered the other, alongside a dart board with a picture of a cartoon vampire plastered on it. Bonnie's eyes lingered on the darts protruding from the picture before looking at the boys. The dark haired one sat on one twin bed, leafing through a first aid book while the blond was moving around, stuffing wooden stakes and other odd objects into a knapsack. That must be Edgar, Bonnie guessed before wondering who's bed she was lying on when Alan noticed she was awake. He closed the book and tossed it at Edgar, who missed and dropped it to the floor while Alan moved over to Bonnie.

"You okay?"

"Uh...clearly not", Bonnie groaned as she struggled to sit up. Alan tried to keep her down but she brushed off his hands, muttering "No. I need to get up". Her eyes felt encrusted with dirt and her whole body ached but at least she was alive. Gingerly, her hand moved up to her neck and found the rough bandage one of the brothers had applied. Judging by their expressions, she guessed it was Alan. They were both sullen faced looking teenagers and both were trying to look tough, Edgar especially as he dropped his bag on the other bed and crossed his arms, looking down at Bonnie but Alan expression showed his concern.

"Where am I?" Bonnie continued, her throat a little raw from screaming earlier.

"You're at our house and you're safe. I'm Alan Frogg and this is—" Alan started to reintroduce himself before Bonnie interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. I remember your brother saying that earlier back on the beach. Why did you take me here? A hospital would have been better".

"Not for what attacked you", Edgar replied contemptuously. "You think the doctors in the ER dealt with vampires before? One of them could even be a bloodsucker. We're positive they're infiltrating all major departments in both the government and public services of Santa Carla".

"Uh...huh and you guys have dealt with vampires before?" Bonnie asked, causing the two Frogg brothers to exchange a look.

"Um.."

"Well...no, but we've studied them and we're dedicated to fighting—"

"You know what? Never mind", Bonnie interrupted as she rubbed the dirt out of her eyes. She felt tired again and considered lying down. Maybe if she went back to sleep, she'd wake up and realize this was all just a bad dream and creatures like Paul didn't exist.

"We need to track down the Nosferatu", Edgar insisted. "Stake him before you turn".

"What? You mean Paul?" Bonnie stared at the younger boy blankly before her brow wrinkled with confusion. "What do you mean 'turn'?"

"Before you turn into a vampire", Alan replied quietly.

Bonnie stared at the boys for two seconds before she started laughing hysterically. Not because she found this particularly funny but more because she was actually starting to get hysterical again. "Vampire....that's...that's funny", she chortled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Can't be a vampire. That's just...hahahahaha".

Edgar and Alan glanced at each other again before Alan spoke. "It's true".

"It's not", Bonnie replied, still laughing. "I can't be both", she muttered without thinking.

"Be both?" Alan murmured but Edgar was frustrated now and demanded angrily. "We have to go after that blond prick. Now where the fuck did he go?"

Bonnie hiccupped as she tried to stop laughing. It really wasn't funny but she couldn't seem to stop. "He...he...went..." The laughter died as Bonnie remembered where they had been going before Paul attacked her. "The girls. Oh god, Sarah and Rochelle are with his friends and he's gone back to them!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What?" David demanded as he glared at Paul. "If you weren't planning on killing her then what exactly were you planning on?"

Paul refused to meet David's eyes and instead stayed on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Marko's head lifting and looking up at the vampires. "I...you...why can't we make vampires?" Paul suddenly blurted out, forcing himself to glare at David as he asked his question. "You get to pick Star and Laddie to join the group but what about us? Why can't I, Marko or Dwayne add to the gang?"

"You fucking idiot. That's what this is about?" David gritted his teeth. This was not how he planned to spend his evening. "I don't let you make vampires because you don't have a fucking clue what you're doing which you've shown tonight by letting her get away!" David replied, his voice rising as he spoke. He had a strong urge to throttle Paul and stepped away from the still-dazed Sarah when Marko spoke up.

"We should get out of here guys. If she goes to the cops—"Marko broke off with a shrug. He didn't need to explain how bad that could be for them. Marko was displaying his common sense and David knew enough to listen. He could deal with Paul later. Right now they had a situation on their hands and David knew they couldn't afford to be caught by the police. Not that they couldn't handle the mortal cops but it would be messy and Max would be pissed.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Paul asked, gesturing at Sarah and the unconscious Rochelle. Killing them would be the easiest solution but David was hesitant to kill Sarah and knew his hold on her could slip if he killed her friend. He was good but that could be traumatic and shock her out of the trance.

Once again, Marko offered his advice. "We take them back to the cave for now and decide there".

David nodded and turned back to Sarah who was quietly looking down at Rochelle but she didn't look upset or worried to see the dark skinned girl on the ground, just merely curious. "Sarah". The girl looked to David immediately, like a well-trained dog responding to its master's call. Not a comparison Sarah would appreciate David thought but it made him smile. "Marko you take sleeping beauty, Sarah will ride with me and Paul rides alone since he clearly can't be trusted to handle simple tasks", the pseudo leader decided with a scornful look thrown at Paul, who wisely kept his mouth shut.

Marko nodded and picked Rochelle up easily but had a little trouble keeping her on the back of the bike. He remedied the problem by pulling down the long sleeves of her cardigan over her hands and tying the fabric around his waist as Paul held her up. It wasn't perfect but Marko didn't have too far to go. He might have been able to protect her from harm like Marko had promised earlier but at least he could prevent her from flying off the bike and breaking her neck.

"It would have been easier to fly", Paul muttered as he let go of Rochelle.

"It would have been easier if you hadn't knocked her out or better yet--" Marko retorted but David interrupted.

"Boys", he said in a warning tone. "Save it for later". David was already on his bike with Sarah perched behind him, a blank look on her face that freaked Marko out a little. He had seen David use his abilities on victims before but it was rare for one to be this enthralled. Either David was working overtime or Sarah was an easy mark.

_It doesn't matter. Either way she's screwed_, Marko thought as his motorcycle roared to life. For a moment he wondered where Dwayne was to. _At least he doesn't have to deal with this shit._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nancy watched as Dwayne picked the lock, her eyes flickering back between the dark haired boy and the driveway. So far, no sign of Max. Inwardly, she was starting to get a little worried. What if he showed up while Dwayne and Nancy were in the house? What if he was actually a terrifying vampire and not the overgrown geek Nancy pictured? "Could you get the lead out?" Nancy snapped out Dwayne, who glared back at her in response but had finished the job at that very moment. The metal door knob turned easily beneath his hand and Dwayne stepped inside, quickly followed by the dark haired witch.

"Jeez, could we get a little light here?" Nancy murmured as her eyes strained to see through the darkness.

"Oh yeah and why don't we just light up a big sign saying 'B&E happening over here", Dwayne sarcastically replied. "Moron".

"B&E?" She could see Dwayne glance back at her and even though she couldn't make out his expression, she could practically feel the disbelief rolling off of him in waves. "What?"

"Breaking and entering", he shortly explained before wandering further into the house. The vampire obviously had no trouble seeing in the dark and knew his way around the house. Nancy was left to stumble through the front room on her own as Dwayne quickly moved to the back of the house. "Way to abandon me asshole. How much help am I going to be if your 'sire' comes home and rips my throat out?" the witch muttered.

"I heard that", Dwayne's voice called out from another room.

Nancy scowled and flipped the bird in the direction of his voice. _Did you see that too? _Her leg collided with a coffee table causing her to swear. "Fuck this". Nancy groped for a lamp or light switch in the dark and managed to find one after nearly knocking it over. Nancy quickly switched on the lamp and found herself in the most tacky living room._ Neon lights? Are those model planes? God, is this where the eighties came to die?_

"Big bad vampire my ass". Whoever this Max was, Nancy was willing to bet he would be the biggest fucking geek she had ever laid eyes on.

"What?" Dwayne had returned to the living room when he noticed the light in hallway. "Turn it off", he ordered Nancy.

"Screw you. I can't see in the dark".

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving now anyway".

"What? After breaking in, we're just gonna leave? We didn't even find anything!"

"Will you just do as I say?!"

Nancy opened her mouth to retort when she noticed headlights out through the window. Dwayne followed her gaze and quickly killed the lights. "Shit, now what?" Nancy hissed. Dwayne held up a finger to silence the witch, a gesture she could just make out thanks to the window light. It felt like her heart was pounding and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Thorn growled from outside.

"It's not Max", Dwayne whispered, the relief easily heard in his voice.

"Yeah, well who is it then?" she whispered back but Dwayne ignored her and moved closer to the hallway. Nancy had followed after him to repeat her question when she heard voices.

"Are you sure man? I thought I saw a light".

"Yeah, I'm sure. Nobody's home. We'll be in and out in no time".

"Looks like a dump to me", a third voice spoke up.

"The owns two movie stores, he's gotta have something worth stealing".

"Fuck, shut the dog up will you?"

_.GOD. _

It was too funny. The house was being broken into again. Nancy had to stop herself from laughing out loud. _I thought this kinda shit only happened in movies or bad sitcoms. _She glanced at Dwayne, expecting to share an amused look but was surprised by the angry look on his face. _What? It's okay if you break in but god forbid anyone else do it? Hypocrite._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's notes:** Wow, I really took my sweet time updating, didn't I? Sorry about the wait, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. I do appreciate all the reviews and 'update please' comments because they were a great motivator in getting this last chapter up.

Now, I know I'm not doing the best job with the Frogg brothers but they're just so handy in keeping the plot going that I'm afraid they'll be sticking around for a while yet. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve on them, I'd be glad to hear it.


	13. Chapter 12

This was the opportunity Edgar had been waiting for. It was one thing for him and Alan to talk about going after supposed vampires but now they actually had a chance to kick some undead ass! "Where are they to?" Edgar demanded as he grabbed his knack sack, wishing he had more time to get ready. The brothers still didn't even have holy water but at least there was garlic downstairs they could swipe. _Crosses, stakes, a star of David just to be on the safe side... _the wannabe vampire slayer internally listed while waiting for Bonnie to reply. "Well?" he asked impatiently when she didn't say anything.

"I don't know", she finally admitted in a small voice. Surely Paul had said where they were but Bonnie hadn't been listening, not really. She had been more interested in Paul and having fun to take note of something that was actually important. Something the old Bonnie would have made a point of knowing. For the first time in a long while she was actually thinking like she use to and seeing what she had become.

She felt disgusted.

"Somewhere on the beach", the witch added.

"Somewhere on the beach? Do you know how fucking big the beach is?"

"Cool it Edgar", Alan finally spoke up. "It's not her fault".

"Oh you're just thinking with your dick!" Edgar retorted. He hadn't missed the glances his brother had been giving Bonnie.

"Hey fuck—"

"Will you two just shut up? My friends are in danger! We have to find them!" Just the thought of what could be happening to Rochelle and Sarah made Bonnie feel sick to her stomach. "We have to try", she added.

That shut the brothers up. "Alright, I'm grabbing the garlic and then we'll go", Edgar said as he moved for the bedroom door.

"Try not to wake mom and dad up", Alan said after him and got a snort as his reply. Once Edgar was gone, Alan straightened up and glanced at Bonnie. "You might want to change. Your clothes are pretty bloody. That will just attract the vampires", he said flatly before pointing to a small pile of clothes on the floor that Bonnie had assumed were just more dirty clothes. "Those are mom's but they should fit okay". If he really had any interest in Bonnie like Edgar had implied, she couldn't tell as there was no real expression on his face. Without another word, he turned and left the room to give Bonnie some privacy.

"Weirdos", Bonnie muttered as she grabbed the clothes. Jeans and a plaid shirt. A couple of hours ago Bonnie might have made a snide remark about the clothes and looking like a lumberjack but now she just dressed as quickly as she could, ignoring the new bruises on her body. A subdued Bonnie soon joined the boys downstairs as they held a whispered argument about whether or not to take their bikes.

"Do you two just argue for the fun of it? C'mon, we're walking", she ordered them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was getting late on the boardwalk. The rides were closing down, the people where heading home and a teenage girl was walking with a little boy, searching for David and the others. Star had expected to meet up with the boys around eleven but here it was nearly two in the morning and there was no sign of them!

"Star, are we going home?" the little boy wondered, tugging on the girl's hand to get her attention. Star stopped looking for David long enough to give Laddie a reassuring smile.

"Yes, as soon as we find the others".

"What if they've already gone home?"

That was something Star herself was wondering. It was unusual but not impossible. Still, David usually came looking for her before he left the boardwalk for the night. _Something must have happened._ "Then I guess we're walking home", she said calmly as she turned and started them in the direction of the cave. _Might as well get started_.

"Aww, can't we fly home?" Star gave Laddie a stern glance and held a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. It was easy for the child to forget that they couldn't talk about their 'condition' in public. David had forbidden it and Star just got visions of townspeople with torches and pitchforks whenever she thought about telling anyone the truth. Either that or whoever she told just wouldn't believe her. Unless Star showed them what she could do but again, fire and pitchforks danced in her head. No, if she and Laddie were ever going to get out of this, Star would have to do it on her own. "Star?" Laddie looked up at her again, making her realize that she hadn't answered him.

"No Laddie, someone might see us", she said in a quiet voice once they were away from other people. "Besides you know the more we fly, the hungrier we get", she chided him. It they didn't use their abilities then it was easier to fend off the blood lust but Star had to admit she was tempted. Flying was the only good thing that came from being like this. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd have to kill people and never see the sun again, Star wouldn't mind being a vampire just to have the chance to fly.

_It would be quicker..._ The curly haired girl bit her lip as contemplated the idea. _You could find out it the boys are back at the cave a lot sooner._ _It'll be fun..._ her inner voice argued, continuing to tempt Star. "Okay", she gave in. "Just this once".

That was what she always said but Star didn't worry too much about it as Laddie smiled gleefully and the pair soon floated up into the air when they were alone. Flying was probably the only vampire ability Star had mastered and with her guiding Laddie, it didn't take the pair long to reach the cave. She spotted three motorcycles in their usual spot. _Where's Dwayne?_ She wondered as they drifted down and landed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Those fucking bastards_, Dwayne silently growled as the thieves took care of Thorn with a few kicks that drove the white dog away. No doubt Nancy's earlier treatment of the animal had helped as Thorn was probably too hurt to put up much of a fight. The fact that Dwayne was getting angry at the thieves for doing the same thing didn't occur to the vampire because he wasn't trying to steal from Max. Yes, he had plans to kill Max but it was for completely unselfish reasons, not like these pricks who thought they could just break into the sire's house and take whatever they wanted.

No, Dwayne couldn't let them do that.

As the trio entered the house, Dwayne stepped out of the living room and had a flash light shone on him. A flashlight that was quickly dropped when the thief holding it saw Dwayne's face and let out a scream. The vampire didn't say a word as he moved toward the group, his face betraying his true nature. Two of them tried to fight but the crowbar and knife that the two men bore did little to deter the angry monster as he grabbed one man roughly. His fingers sank into the flesh easily and drew blood as Dwayne darted for his neck and caught the thief just above the shoulder. It wasn't the neat little bite marks one usually pictured. Instead, Dwayne made a point of trying to eat his way through the man's neck. An arm flailed and tried to hit the vampire but it was soon ripped off by Dwayne's free hand and tossed aside like garbage.

It was at this point the other thief tried to save his friend and jumped on Dwayne's back. He let go of the first victim who was already bleeding out and grabbed the other thief to pull him over Dwayne's shoulders and in front of the vampire. This one managed to put up a good fight for a few minutes but once Dwayne had tore open the thief's stomach with his nails, the fight went out of him and Dwayne ripped out his throat. Judging by the smell coming from the man, it was likely that Dwayne had punctured the intestines but the vampire didn't pay too much attention to the smell as he turned for the last victim.

Too frightened and stupid to run, the last thief had fallen down in the corner and watched helplessly as Dwayne murdered his friends. He didn't look much older than Dwayne himself but at that moment he felt like a little kid who had discovered the monsters under the bed were real. "Puh...puh...please..." he stammered as Dwayne reached for him, wetting himself as the vampire grabbed his shirt. Dwayne didn't listen to the plead, having heard countless other ones like it before and instead went to work on the young man. It wasn't as messy as the first two but once Dwayne was finished, the thief's dead eyes were staring up at him. Dwayne would have stared back expect he heard a loud bang coming from the back of the house. It took a minute for Dwayne to realize that it was Nancy making the noise as she ran through the back door.

_Shit!_ Dwayne started to move forward when he heard footsteps coming up the front step.

"Thorn?" Max's voice called out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Nancy was making her escape and trying desperately not to throw up. Whether it was from the fear, the blood or the rank smell of someone's innards causing this urge, Nancy didn't know but she knew this: If she stopped now, she was dead.

_Runrunrunrunrunrun....._

Never in her life had Nancy been so afraid. Not when Stan was at his worst. Not when she had that pregnancy scare thanks to Chris. Not even when she thought her spells would never work. It had been one thing to see Dwayne change from human to vampire, to see his odd coloured eyes and fangs but to see him kill? To watch him tear men apart like they were Barbie dolls with all that blood just oozing out from their missing limbs—

Oh yeah, Nancy was going to be sick.

She fell to her hands and knees urging. The half digested remains of her lunch came up with the bile until her stomach was empty. It took her a few precious minutes to stop heaving but once she did, Nancy was back on her feet and running for the nearest road. The problem was, she didn't know where the fuck she was going.

Any minute she expected Dwayne to catch up to her. _Maybe I should flag down a car or something_, she thought before looking around at the deserted road. _Brilliant idea Nancy. It's the middle of the fucking night, nobody is around and—wait a minute._ Up ahead on the road, coming toward her was a pair of headlights. "Hey!" The witch waved her arms as she stood on the road, forcing the truck to stop.

"What the hell are you doing out in the middle of the road?" The driver yelled out as he stopped.

"I need a ride into town", Nancy told him as she approached driver's side of the beat up jeep. Behind the wheel sat some old hippie who smelled like windex.

"I don't go into town", the old man roughly replied as he started to move the jeep forward.

"PLEASE!" Nancy cried in a desperate voice. "There's this guy and he's gonna kill me and I need to get to my car in town!" She rambled all this off in a panicked tone that would have embarrassed the witch normally but it served it's purpose as the jeep stopped moved.

"I don't go into town so you can either go where I'm going or walk".

Nancy had already made the mistake of going off with one stranger tonight but as she looked down the darken road, she decided she'd have a better chance against the hippie then she would Dwayne. "Fine!" The witch didn't waste a moment climbing into the passenger side and was happy when they started moving but there was one question praying on her mind.

"Where are we going?"

"My house".

"Uh...yeah. I'm not comfortable with that", Nancy said warily. "Is there somewhere public you can drop me off to on the way?"

"Not on this road but you don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I've got a daughter of my own and two grandsons living with me. One of them is about your age".

"Right. What's your name by the way?" _In case I have to tell the cops_, Nancy silently added.

"Barnard. Yours?"

"Nancy".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nancy. Now what's this about some man trying to kill you?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Marko had placed Rochelle on the bed Star normally slept on and so far the girl showed no signs of waking up. He was starting to worry that Paul might have hit her too hard but there wasn't much to do but wait a see. He hoped she'd wake up before sunrise so he wouldn't have to leave her tied up all day like David had ordered him to. Their leader had decided against killing the girls after telling Marko and Paul what they were. Like the boys didn't have a clue already. David was curious about the witches and wanted to learn more he claimed although Marko suspected it was David's interest in Sarah that had played a role in his decision.

_What are you planing David?_

Paul had gone off on his own shortly after David decided to show Sarah more of the cave. _Probably gone off to sulk_, Marko thought as he remembered the harsh words David and Paul had exchanged, along with a few smacks that reminded Paul of his place. So far there was no sign of Dwayne, Star or Laddie so that just left Marko alone with Rochelle. It would have been nicer if she was awake and they could talk but sitting there watching Rochelle like David had ordered him wasn't too bad.

She wasn't hard on the eyes and kind of reminded him of Maria who worked at the movie store and was unfortunately off limits. After about ten minutes of studying the curly haired woman, Marko decided she was actually prettier. Too bad they were probably going to end up killing her and Sarah unless it was decided they could turn them. Honestly, the idea of making Rochelle a vampire didn't bother Marko since he understood what Paul was getting at when he tried to take Bonnie. Interesting idea but poor execution and Paul really shouldn't have gone behind David's back.

Marko had more sense and was already thinking that if he simply asked David, the other vampire might let him turn Rochelle. 'Course that would go against his promise that she wouldn't get hurt. _That's why you don't make promises_, his inner voice lectured when Marko heard footsteps. He cocked his head toward the entrance and relaxed when he saw Star and Laddie.

"Where is everyone?" Star asked as she approached though her tone grew serious when she saw Rochelle. "Who's this?"

"Paul's off sulking, David's...busy showing another girl around the cave and this is Rochelle". Marko had hesitated telling Star about David's whereabouts, unsure how the other girl would react but Star's expression was unreadable.

"Why are these girls here?"

Marko sighed and began explaining the events of the night to Star.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once David had the opportunity, he took Sarah on an extended tour of their cave. "This use to be the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 90 years ago", he explained to Sarah as they walked, his arm around her waist. "But they built it on a fault line and when the big earthquake of 1906 hit, the ground cracked and this place fell between the cracks".

"I didn't think I'd be getting a history lesson", Sarah replied. David's lip quirked as Sarah's natural personality started to return. She wasn't completely out of the trance but David had loosened his grip on her mind a little. Enough that Sarah was a bit more like herself. While he had enjoyed ordering her around, that got old after a while and it didn't really attract the vampire.

"What sort of lesson where you hoping for?"

"None. I'd rather have some answers". Perhaps David had given Sarah too much freedom.

"Really? What sort of answers?"

"You never told me what you are".

David rose an eyebrow. He had been hoping she had forgotten about his vague response to that earlier question. "I thought you were going to ask me about your friend", he replied as an attempt to misdirect her.

"She's not my friend", Sarah quickly replied, a tad harshly. Even though David had been playing with Sarah's mind, it hadn't been a challenge for him to convince her that Rochelle was lying. Sarah had been lied to and abused by Rochelle and her friends enough over the past few months that it was her first instinct not to trust any of them. David's interference with Sarah's mind also clouded her memories of what had happened at the beach and he had easily convinced her that Rochelle had simply had too much to drink with Marko while they were walking. Just as he had convinced her to crash at the cave until Rochelle woke up.

Until then...

David knew he should been asking her about magic, pumping the girl for all the information he could get for Max but there seemed to be plenty of time for that. He was more interested in picking up where things left off on the beach. "You should see this part of the cave", David suggested, leading Sarah further into the cave. There was a part of the hotel that opened up into the natural formations of the caves within the cliffs, caves that the boys had throughly explored and discover stalagmites and stalactites throughout which only added to their hideout. David showed Sarah these formations more an excuse to have more privacy. She seemed moderately impressed but like David was far more interested in something else.

It didn't take long for the pair to resume their kissing. It started out hesitant on Sarah's part as though part of her was fighting the urge to kiss the boy she barely knew but longing and the desire to simply be close to somebody quickly overwhelmed it. Cliche? Yes but dammit, it felt good to simply let go and act on impulse instead of worrying about every action like she had the past few months.

When David's hand started lifting up the hem of her dress, Sarah didn't protest but kissed back all the more eagerly. She never said anything as he shrugged off his own jacket, tossing aside his gloves. The only noises Sarah made at that point were a few appreciative moans as David started to touch her.

A part of Sarah tried to tell her to stop, that she didn't do these sorts of things but that voice which might have succeeded in the past with boys like Chris had been beaten by David. Instead, Sarah mimicked his movements, her own hand fumbling with the buttons of his jeans and sliding into his pants. They lasted for a few minutes but David was soon pulling Sarah to the ground, pushing up the rest of her dress which she gladly let him do as he position himself on top of her.

Maybe if Sarah hadn't been depressed or so desperately lonely, she might have reconsidered but all second thoughts few out the window in the minutes. It hurt at first but after a few minutes Sarah moved past the pain with the help of David's hand which was pressed between them, keeping pace with their movements.

David took his time, eagerly drinking Sarah's flushed face and scent of her body, holding on until he knew she was spent before letting go with a series of rapid thrusts. He rested on her body, completely content.

Too bad such feelings never last.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's notes:** I was gripped by inspiration tonight and managed to crank out another update. Hopefully my streak of inspiration will last.

In this chapter Star gets more screen time because I felt like I needed to account for her whereabouts and we see the first appearance of Grandpa! BTW, does anyone know his real name? I couldn't find it and he's just listed as Grandpa on the credits.

Also, I might have jumped a bit with Sarah and David but c'mon, you know it was coming right?....no pun intended. Seeing what's planned in later chapters, this seemed like the best time lol.


	14. Chapter 13

"You know, walking is taking us forever to get there", Edgar complained once again as the mismatched trio made their way across the beach. "We would have covered twice as much if we had taken the bikes".

"Oh for the love—" Bonnie glared over her shoulder at Edgar. The sky was slowly starting to lighten but it was still dark enough to make it hard to see him and no doubt hard for him to see her but the anger in her tone was very clear. "Will you stop complaining?"

"Will you stop being bitchy?" was Edgar's quick retort that caused Bonnie to spin around to face him but Alan had quickly stepped between them.

"Not now guys. We're getting close to where we found you", Alan said as he attempted to diffuse the situation before the pair blew up at each other. Each of them were on edge right now at the prospect of encountering any vampires. The Frogg brothers talked big but the pair had never actually encountered a vampire before now. Bonnie just didn't want to have to face Paul again. "Your friends could be nearby", Alan added as Bonnie and Edgar stared at him. "We should keep moving". The other two silently agreed, Edgar nodding while Bonnie turned and continued walking.

_If only I was a little more powerful, maybe I could do that trick Sarah and Nancy pulled earlier_, Bonnie thought. She had tried while they were walking but hadn't heard anything, which was disappointing but not surprising. _This is pointless, we don't even know where we are going_, Bonnie despaired. "I don't think they're around here", she said out loud after a few more minutes of walking, heading away from the trees and further along the darken beach.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Alan asked.

"No, I told you—" the witch broke off when an idea came to her. "We could check the car", she realized. "Maybe Sarah and Rochelle left them and headed back to the car. Maybe Nancy's there". Her voice was excited as she suggested this to the boys and Bonnie was wishing hard that this was the case. _We could leave this fucking place and never look back._

Edgar looked doubtful and a little annoyed. Partly because he wished Bonnie had mentioned this idea sooner and partly because if that was the case then chances were, the Frogg brothers would not be battling vampires tonight. "Okay, where's the car?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was no time to hide so Dwayne didn't even bother. Instead he chose to wait for Max to find him inside the house, which didn't take long as the elder vampire knew something was up.

"Well, well, well what have we here? A little late night snack Dwayne?" Max's voice was pleasant enough but a slight inflection in his tone told Dwayne that Max was pissed and he'd better start talking fast.

"I was driving by and saw these jokers breaking in. I figured I'd handle it", Dwayne replied in a casual tone, trying to give the illusion that he was relaxed as his face slowly returned to normal. He pulled an old dingy handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped off the excess blood on his face before stuffing the soiled fabric back into his pocket. Max stared down at the mess on the floor and the three still bodies with an expression that was half amused and half annoyed. When he spoke, Max's voice was condescending.

"And it didn't occur to you to simply phone the police?"

"No time and it's not like my bike has a phone", Dwayne replied in an annoyed voice but when he saw Max's eyes, he quickly added "Sir". In public the boys might get away with being disrespectful or disobedient but doing that alone with Max was downright dangerous.

"I see and why didn't Thorn deter them?" At the sound of his name, the dog poked its head in and looked around. Its eyes settled on the bodies and the blood before the beast moved in, sniffing the air. The two men ignored the animal as it started licking the blood off the floor.

"They hurt him". It wasn't a lie since the men had kicked Thorn around but Dwayne knew they wouldn't have had a chance if Nancy hadn't hurt Thorn.

"Did they hurt you Thorn?" Max cooed to the dog, slapping his leg to get the dog's attention. Immediately Thorn responded to his master's call and Max crouched down for a moment to pat the dog's head. Dwayne waited impatiently until Max finally straightened up and gave the other vampire his full attention. "Well, accidents happen I suppose. You better help me clean this mess up Dwayne and then I think you better stay here for tonight".

"What?"

"You didn't expect me to clean this mess up myself, did you?" Max inquired with a tight smile.

"No but why can't I go back to the cave?" _Oh shit, something's up._ Max never had the boys stay at his house through the day; he barely welcomed them at night and insisted that nobody saw the boys around his house. Now he was invited Dwayne to stay?

"Oh by the time we get this cleaned up it will be too close to sunrise. It would be much too risky to go back to the cave".

What could Dwayne say? If he argued Max would be suspicious so Dwayne just nodded. "Where do you want me to dump them?" It took them a full hour to clean up Dwayne's mess and unfortunately Max had been right. The night sky was starting to lighten.

"Come on Dwayne", Max called out in a parental tone that annoyed the young vampire. "It's time to retire to the basement". Dwayne stifled a groan and followed Max down the stairs. "Why were you near my house tonight Dwayne?"

_He knows_, Dwayne thought as he fought to keep his voice blank. He could hear the suspicion. "I was out for a ride".

"By yourself? Where are David and the others?"

"Home".

"I see. I must admit when I first saw you here I got quite the shock, what with your face covered in blood and bodies on the floor. Hmm, do you normally drive out around here by yourself?"

Dwayne shrugged, forcing himself to remain calm. "Sometimes", he lied.

"Really?" Max didn't believe him, Dwayne just knew it. "I thought perhaps you wanted to see me for some reason".

Dwayne had to come up with something so he improvised. It probably wasn't the best lie but it was the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted to talk to you about turning someone. I wanted your permission".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I met this guy Dwayne at the beach and we went for a ride. Then he went psycho", Nancy said vaguely, deciding not to go into the details of Dwayne being a vampire. No need to scare the nice old man who was giving her a ride to safety. _Safety my ass. You're going to his house. A stranger's house. How the hell is that safe?_ It wasn't but Nancy was willing to bet she could handle Barnard here better than she could handle Dwayne. _I'll just stay there till the sun's up and then I'll take off._ Nancy glanced at the clock radio in jeep, reading the lit numbers. 4:12 am. _Wow, where did all the time go?_, she thought.

"Uh huh. Whatta ya mean by psycho?"

"Umm..." Nancy scrambled to think of a lie quickly. "Pyscho, crazy, guy thinks he's a fucking vampire. Tried to bite me." _Oh good lie there Nancy. Why don't you just tell him the fucking truth instead?_ The witch rubbed her eyes, feeling incredibly tired at that moment. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her body when she was running from Dwayne was fading now and taking her energy with it.

"Uh huh", the old man muttered, glancing at Nancy before turning his eyes back to the road. _He probably thinks I'm nuts_, Nancy thought as she settled into her seat, her head leaning slightly to the side. She kept waiting for the inevitable 'maybe you should go to the cops' suggestion but surprisingly, it never came. Instead the pair remained silent for the rest of the drive until they pulled up in front of a secluded house. As Nancy climbed out of the jeep, she eyed the odd assortment of lawn decorations. "Nice house you've got here Barnard", the witch said in an amused, slightly mocking tone.

"Hmph. If you don't like it, you can walk back to town".

"I didn't say I didn't like it", she retorted as he turned off the jeep and climbed out. Barnard Emerson didn't say anything, simply gave Nancy a disbelieving look before heading toward the front porch. "Fine, be that way", the young woman muttered as she followed after him. As he flicked the lights on in the living room Nancy let out a little shriek. Scattered around the room were large stuffed animals, ranging from a bear to a mountain lion. _Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me_, Nancy thought as she looked around the creepy living room, her nerves absolutely shot. Her reaction got a chuckle out of the old man.

"Don't worry. They won't bite".

"Ha ha", Nancy sighed. "Did you kill all these creatures and stuff them?"

"Some of them", Barnard admitted. "Others I found or people gave to me".

The witch moved closer to examine the mountain lion. "Charming", she said flately. "You must have some _interesting_ friends".

Barnard muttered something under his breath as he moved to near by closet. After discovering the old man dabbled in taxidermy, Nancy watched him carefully just in case he decide to whip out a butcher knife or shot gun or god knows what else. For a moment Nancy had a mental picture of herself standing stuffed in this crack-pot's living room. She shuddered at the thought and was relieved when he returned with a blanket instead of a deadly weapon. _Note to self: Stop going for rides with strange men, old or young_, the witch thought as Barnard handed her the blanket.

"You can sleep on the couch and my daughter will give you a ride to town tomorrow".

"Thanks", Nancy replied, actually feeling somewhat grateful. There was nothing like running for your life to humble a person. Of course Nancy didn't think she'd get any sleep with all these stuff creatures around, staring at her with their glassy eyes yet within ten minutes of settling onto the couch, the witch was out for the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rochelle was slowly awakened by an annoying itch on her left ankle. She tried to scratch it when she still half asleep but found that moving her arms was impossible. _Wha—What's going on?_ she wondered sleepily as she opened her eyes and blinked. Her first sight was an odd mobile made from shells, beads, dried starfish and other pieces of riff raff hanging above the bed. "That's pretty", she murmured in a drowsy voice.

"You're awake", a relieved voice said but Rochelle couldn't see who it was. She turned her head to see a young man sitting in a chair nearby with a brown haired girl perched on the arm of the chair. There was something very familiar about the boy's angular features, curly blond hair and concerned eyes. It took Rochelle a few minutes of staring at him to finally remember what had happened.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, ohmygod, ohgodohgod—" Rochelle started to hyperventilate as she looked down and saw her bound hands and feet.

"Don't panic", the strange girl assured her. "You're safe".

"Safe? Safe?" Rochelle let out a panicked laugh. "You bastards tied me up. How is that safe".

"If we didn't, David would insist that we kill you", the boy finally spoke as he got up and moved closer.

_Marko_, Rochelle remembered. _His name is Marko but who's the girl and where's Sarah?_ "Where's Sarah?" she managed to say despite her feelings of panic.

"She's safe", replied Marko. The other girl gave Marko a look of disbelief, as though she'd hardly describe Sarah's current condition as 'safe'.

Rochelle tried to move her bound hands. "If this is your idea of safe, you're out of your fucking mind. I want to see Sarah".

"You will in a few minutes when David returns with her", Marko assured her. "How do you feel? Is your head still hurting?"

"Oh I feel just great! Nothing like being tied up to make a girl feel her best", Rochelle said scathingly. She felt half-way torn between anger and near hysteria. It took her a minute but Rochelle managed to calm herself enough to ask another question. "What are you going to do to us?"

The girl gave her a pitying look while Marko sighed and stared off in the distance. Truth be told, he didn't know what they were going to do. It was obvious David had decided to play with Sarah for a while, possibly even turn her but what about her friends? Paul would probably argue that they should turn the whole lot of them and while Marko wouldn't mind having a few girls around, he wasn't sure David would go for that. The girls were unusual, who knew what turning them would do? "I don't know", he eventually admitted. "Tonight you'll be safe but tomorrow things might change. If you want to ensure your survival then stay here and don't try to escape", he warned her. Rochelle looked at Mark like he was out of his mind so he went on to explain.

"If you try to escape and go to the cops or anyone else, we'll come after you. If you stay, I might be able to convince David not to kill you". _Though I doubt_, Marko thought.

"You expect me to stay here tied up all day?"

Marko sighed, knowing what it sounded like but in his mind it really was for the best. "Star and Laddie will be here. If you need anything, wake Star", he explained with a gesture to the girl as a little kid joined them. Rochelle could only assume that was Laddie.

"Where will you be?"

"Asleep". At that moment David and Sarah joined the group. The latter had a slightly sleepy, clam look on her face that suggested David was once again playing with her mind to lull her into a sense of security. David was looking pointedly at Marko before allowing himself a smug look at Star. Her jaw tightened but Star said nothing, returning that look blankly and hiding her emotions. Rochelle was about to call out to Sarah but Marko, sensing her intention, grabbed her arm and gave her a warning look. Rochelle wisely kept her mouth shut.

"You'll have some company today Star", David said pleasantly as he guided Sarah to the bed. The pale vampire glanced down as Rochelle, attempting to capture her eyes but after seeing Sarah acting so strangely, the dark skinned was smart enough to avoid all eye contact. "This is Sarah", he introduced the witch to the half-vampire. "And I see you've met Rochelle. Has she said anything?" David looked at Marko.

"She's confused and barely remembers what happened", Marko lied. "I'll make sure she stays quiet till tomorrow".

David nodded. "And what about Dwayne? Is he back yet?"

"No, he probably got caught too far out of town tonight and is hiding away somewhere". Usually the boys stuck together and slept close by for safety but on the odd occasion, they did end up spending a night away from the cave. David frowned, clearly not liking the thought that Dwayne was out there somewhere but it was too late to do anything about it now. "We'll find him tomorrow. Star, keep an eye on them. Marko", he gesture toward an unseen part of the cave.

Marko tried to give Rochelle a reassuring look but she refused to meet his eyes. He then followed David, inquiring about Paul. "He's already in there", David assured him before the two boys disappeared from Rochelle's line of sight. Sarah was already settling into the large bed next to Rochelle when the witch whispered to her frantically.

"Sarah!"

"Shhhh". This came from Star who was holding her finger to her lips and tilting her head to the direction the boys had disappeared to. Not that Sarah was paying Rochelle any attention. Instead, the witch was turning her back to the other girl and getting comfortable, clearly intent on going to sleep. After a few moments, Star whispered to Rochelle. "Wait till after an hour after sunrise".

"What?"

"She's under David's influence but after sunrise it will be easier to get her out of it as he'll be asleep". Star got up then and moved to a vanity table tucked away in one cover of the room where Rochelle saw her retrieve something that glinted in the soft candle light of the cave. When she returned to the bed, she leaned down close the other girl. "When the sun is up, you can cut yourself free and go. There's a staircase leading up the cliffs over there. Don't go into any other part of the cave and get out of town before sunset. Do you understand?"

Rochelle nodded at which Star tucked a small yet sharp pen knife into her hands before rising up. There was a smaller bed to the side that Laddie had climbed up and Star moved to join him for the night while Sarah and Rochelle occupied her bed. While Sarah and the vampires drifted off, Rochelle struggled to get a look at her watch. She managed to twist the band around so that the face of the watch was toward her and saw the time. Her heart sank.

5:43am. She had another hour to go before the sun would be high enough.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for your reviews guys and I hope you like this chapter. Not a whole lot happened I'll admit but hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more exciting. Hopefully. As always, I welcome any suggestions people might have. I might not necessarily use it but I'm always open to hearing it.


	15. Chapter 14

The sun was beginning to peek out from behind the horizon, colouring the sky with a warm orange hue that mixed with the cerulean blue that was slowly growing lighter. If Bonnie was of the mind to appreciate it, she would marvel at the beauty but at that moment all the witch felt was despair. The girls had not returned to car that night and Bonnie feared the worse. She sank down onto the sand while Alan and Edgar moved ahead to examine to car as though hoping for a sign of a struggle. _What am I going to do now? How am I going to find the others? What if they're dead?_ That thought was almost too much for Bonnie who felt tears forming in her eyes. _No!_, she said roughly in her mind. _If they were dead I'd know it!_ It was a gullible belief but one that made Bonnie feel better. She wiped away the tears and got back up as Alan approached.

"No sign of your friends", he said, stating the obvious.

"Do you have keys to this car?" Edgar called out.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's Nancy's car". Then another idea came to mind. "I think she has a spare one inside. Maybe I can get the door open while you two act as look-outs".

Edgar glanced over his shoulder at the rising sun. "It's morning, we don't have to worry about vampires anymore", he said in a condescending voice.

"I was more worried about cops", Bonnie replied dryly.

"You know how to break into cars?" Alan asked doubtfully.

"All I need is a knife", Bonnie lied. Truth was, she had no idea how to break into a car but what she did have was magical talent. The knife was to be a prop to fool the boys. Alan reached into his pocket and retrieved a swiss army knife which he promptly tossed to Bonnie. "That'll do it", she said as she caught the knife and folded out the longest blade before moving toward the driver's side. "Keep your eyes on the road", she ordered the boys before turning her back on them.

She stuck the tip of the knife into the key hole while pressing her hand against the car door, next to the lock before she pictured the lock and pushed with her mind. If only she had known more about locks then this might have gone a bit quicker. It took Bonnie a half an hour and few choice swear words to finally get the lock to click open with her mind. "I got it", she told the boys who were looking bored as the stared out at the beach the back road.

"It's about fucking time", Edgar groaned and Alan silently agreed.

"The beach is a bust. Let's check in and around town", Alan suggested as Bonnie unlocked the passenger and back doors for the boys.

"They're probably dead or vampires by now", Edgar said bluntly.

"They're not!" Bonnie insisted, her patience with the Frogg being pushed to the limit. "I would know if they were", she said a little too loudly.

"How?" Alan looked at her curiously as he strapped himself into the passenger seat.

Bonnie opened her mouth before shutting it again. How could she explain without having the boys go apeshit? She knew their thoughts on vampires and imagined that they didn't think too highly of witches either. "I just would", she insisted.

"Uh huh. The good news that at least we know you're not a vampire", Edgar said from the backseat.

"What?" Bonnie had completely forgotten about that possibility but she was relieved to hear it. "How do you know?"

Edgar just looked at her with disbelief that anyone could be so dim. "Um, because it's morning and you haven't burst into flames?" He leaned back against the seat and groaned, "God, I hate working with civilians".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You want to turn someone?" Max asked, looking at Dwayne with surprise. Dwayne nodded and waited to see if his sire had bought the lie. "Oh Dwayne, has some girl on the boardwalk caught your eye?" The older vampire spoke in a condescending tone with a knowing smile. "Do you really wish to give immortality to a girl just because you have a fancy for her?"

_You've been known to turn people for less_, Dwayne thought sourly but out loud he said, "It's not like that".

"Oh Dwayne, Dwayne, Dwayne, I understand. I was once young myself you know—"

_No shit_.

"--And I know how trying these feelings can be for a young man, let alone for a vampire", Max continued.

_Oh god, we're not going to talk about feelings, are we?_, Dwayne thought as he tried not to roll his eyes. _Next he's going to start lecturing me on the birds and the bees_.

"When you're young, it's normal to get certain urges but it's not always wise to act upon these urges", his sire cautioned.

_Kill me now God, please._ Sometimes Max took the whole parental role too far. "Max, please. Just a yes or no will do".

"But this isn't a yes or no question Dwayne. I think it would be best if you let me meet this girl and see how serious it is between you two".

_WHAT?_ Dwayne's eyes widened just a fraction. _Oh shit!_ "Umm...okay".

"What's her name?"

Of course, Dwayne said the first name to came to his mind. "Nancy".

"Well, why don't you bring Nancy to the video store this evening hmmm?"

_Fuck, fuck double fuck._ Dwayne had really screwed himself on this one. "Yes sir".  
"Splendid. Now let's get some shut-eye, shall we?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour of waiting for the sun to rise had given Rochelle enough time to think about her situation and plan what to do next. Escaping was obviously on the agenda despite Marko's warning. Rochelle was confident that if she and Sarah could just get out of this cave then everything would alright. They'd go back to the car, convince Nancy to leave Santa Carla and be back home by sunset tonight. Life would go back to being somewhat normal. Rochelle glanced at her watch and clumsily grabbed the pen knife. Once she had it in comfortable position, the witch began to cut through the cords binding her hands. It was lucky for her that Marko had used a thin rope but it still took the witch nearly thirty minutes to cut herself free.

_Thanks for the knife Star_, she thought as she glanced over at the sleeping half-vampire. _Hope you don't mind if I hang on to it_. Grabbing a hold of Sarah's shoulder, she gently shook the sleeping girl, silently praying that whatever spell David had her under had worn off by now. "Sarah?"

The brunette girl rolled over, blinking her eyes and looked sleepily at Rochelle. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up Sarah", Rochelle replied as she grabbed the girl's shoulders and attempted to pull her up to a sitting position. Sarah made no attempt to help her.

"Why? Where are we?" she murmured.

"In a cave", Rochelle whispered. "Sarah come on, we have to go".

"Why are we in a cave?"

Rochelle grit her teeth and forced herself not to shake Sarah or yell at her. _Because you're a fucking moron who had to go off with that bleach blond asshole, that's why!_, Rochelle silently yelled what she wanted to tell Sarah. Rochelle had forgotten that Sarah could hear her that way.

_What?_ Sarah looked more awake now and she started to remember the night before. Without David's influence, everything was crystal clear. "Oh my god", she murmured. Sarah couldn't believe she had acted that way, that she had believed David easily, that she had—The witch quickly shut away that thought to stop Rochelle from accidently seeing it but she couldn't stop the red that was flushing her cheeks.

"I forgot you could do that", Rochelle murmured but she pleased Sarah was acting like herself. She had been afraid that when Sarah woke up she would be acting like Chris had after Sarah cast her spell on him, lovesick and obsessed. Thankfully Sarah was neither. She looked worried. "Come on, let's get out of here".

Rochelle and Sarah climbed off the bed and quietly made their way toward the staircase leading to the outside. Any minute Rochelle half expected David or Paul to rush at them or Marko to appear out of nowhere and keep them here. The tension was wreaking havoc on her body as every nerve was on edge but the pair made it outside safely and went up the rickety stair case to the cliffs. Rochelle had never been happier to see the rising sun and sighed with relief as she looked out over the cliff at the sun and ocean. "Hard part's over. Now we just need to get to town, right Sarah?"

Silence. Rochelle turned and looked at the other girl, "Sarah? Are you okay?" The brunette witch was hugging herself as she stared off into the distance, looking lost and worried. Not that Rochelle could blame her, given all they had gone through but it worried her. "Sarah?"

"I'm fine", Sarah lied as she turned away from the ocean and started walking. "Let's get the hell out of here".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nancy found herself standing on a cliff, looking up at a stormy night sky and the crashing waves of a black ocean as the rain pelted down. She felt lost and scared and trapped as she looked for a way out. There was none other than over the cliff and the witch didn't think she was brave enough but what other choice did she have? They were coming to get her. Nancy only had to glance over her shoulder and the three girls appeared, coming down from the sky and landing on the wet soil.

They cackled as Nancy ordered them to go away, to leave her alone. Three pale furies with sharp fangs and blood red eyes simply moved closer. They were whispering, giggling, chanting as Nancy backed up, coming closer and closer to the cliff's edge. She called their names; Bonnie, Rochelle and Sarah, pleading with each of them to spare her.

Sarah was suddenly next to Nancy, leaning and asking if she wanted to leave the circle. Nancy stammered and Sarah pushed her face closer to Nancy's, licking the other girl's cheek in a long, wet line. Nancy noticed that Sarah's tongue felt weird, long and flat.

Nancy woke up from her nightmare as Sam's dog Nanook was licking her face. "OH GOD!" Nancy yelped as she bolted up and pushed the dog away. "Go away".

"He's just being friendly". Nancy turned her head and saw a kid standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Aren't you Nanook?" he said to the dog who barked in response.

The witch groaned and settled back into the couch cushions, "I hate dogs". Sam scowled at the comment but never got a chance to say anything as his older brother Michael come down the stairs. He catch sight of Nancy and gave her an odd look before glancing at his brother and then back at Nancy.

"Uh...hi. Who are you and why are you on our couch?" Then Michael remembered where he had seen the girl before. "Wait, you're the girl from the boardwalk. Sarah and Bonnie's friend, right?"

"Nothing gets passed you, does it pretty boy?" Nancy said with a yawn as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

Michael chuckled. "So do you just go around breaking into people's houses and sleeping on their couches?"

Nancy grinned, remembering the night before prior to Dwayne's bloodbath. "Sometimes, minus the couch part. I came home with your grandfather last night".

Both the boys looked at her in wide-eyed amazement. "Really?" _I didn't think the old man was a cradle chaser_, Michael thought.

"Eww", was Sam's reply which made Nancy realize how it had sounded.

"Get your minds out of the gutter. If that had happened, I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch, would I? And also, I second that eww", she said in a disgusted tone. "I don't go around sleeping with old men. I needed a place to crash, he was nice enough to let me sleep on the couch".

"I see", said a female voice from behind Nancy. She turned and saw an older, red-headed woman with a soft smile on her face. "Would you like to join us for breakfast then?"

"Actually..."

"Oh I insist", Lucy continued. "You can wash up in the bathroom down the hall and join us for pancakes".

_Wash up?_, Nancy thought as she touched her face. Make-up came away at her fingertips. _I must look like shit_. The witch nodded and rose from the couch to head to the bathroom. She glanced at the mirror and swore. Yep, absolute shit. Her make-up was smeared, her lipstick was gone and her eyeliner had run down her face. With a sigh, she turned on the taps and proceeded to wash it all off. The hair was none too pretty either, tangled from her late night adventures. It this was how she looked when Branard found her, Nancy was lucky he had even stopped. Once Nancy was clean faced and freshened up, she joined the Emerson family in the kitchen.

"Where's—"

"Grandpa's still in bed", Sam answered before Nancy could finish her question.

"He likes to sleep late", Lucy said, as if she needed to explain. "Now, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Lucy and these are my boys Michael and Sam". At the mention of their names, the boys glanced up at from their plates and looked at Nancy. "And your name my dear?" Lucy continued as she gestured for Nancy to take a seat near her.

"Nancy. I met Michael yesterday", she said, feeling incredibly awkward. The clean kitchen, the cheerful mother and smell of pancakes was very different from the way Nancy usually had breakfast. In Nancy's home the kitchen was always a mess, even in their new apartment since her mother couldn't be bothered to clean half the time. If she was lucky, her mother would still be in bed with a hangover instead of being awake and hung over or better yet, still drinking. Yeah, it was a different world from the Down's household that was for sure.

"Did you?" Lucy glancing at Michael, apparently happy at the thought of him meeting new people.

The older boy nodded as he steadily ate. "I met her friends Sarah and Bonnie too", he added after he swallowed.

"Are they Goth's too?" Sam asked.

Lucy frowned, "Sam!"

"I'm just asking".

"No, they're not", Nancy replied as she looked over the younger boy. She was tempted to say something snarky about them being preppy bitches like him but decided not to. Lucy was being nice enough to feed the witch so why should she insult her kid? The conversation moved beyond Nancy's dress style and on to what the Emerson's would be doing that day. Nancy listened quietly as she ate, her awkwardness keeping her subdued.

Michael spoke of getting a job, Sam wanted to head to the beach and Lucy was starting a new job. Once they had discussed that, Lucy looked at Nancy expectantly as though waiting to be told what she would be doing today. "Um, could I get a ride to town?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's note: **Thanks for the review sammy-darkestar! It's always motivating to know somebody is reading the fic. It helps me get my ass in gear for the next update ^_^


	16. Chapter 15

After two hours of driving all over the town of Santa Carla, Bonnie and the boys were no closer to finding Sarah, Rochelle or Nancy. Finally, Edgar and Alan told Bonnie that they had to go get ready to open them comic shop so she brought them back to their house. Alan offered to let Bonnie clean up and crash at their place although Bonnie only took the boys up on the first part. A quick shower and wearing her own clean clothes made it a little easier to ignore how tired the witch was but unfortunately her growling stomach was get annoying. "Where's a good place to get something to eat?" she asked as she put a fresh bandage on her neck, sneaking a bit of calendula herb balm she had in her bag into the bandage to help the wound heal a little faster.

"Manny's. It's a diner near the boardwalk. We can swing in there on the way to work", Edgar flatly replied as he laced up his boots. Ten minutes later they were out the door and back in the car. Bonnie's mind had returned to her friends. "What am I going to do about the girls?" She asked the brothers. "I was sure we were going to find them".

"We wait till sunset, track them down and stake them", Edgar replied.

"Wait...what? What are you talking about?" Bonnie turned her head sharply and glared at the boy. "We're not stalking my friends!" While Bonnie was busy yelling, she had drifted across the yellow line just as a truck was coming toward them.

"TRUCK!" Alan yelled. Bonnie turned her head back and quickly steered the car back to the right side of the road just before the truck barreled past, the driver angrily honking his horn.

"Jesus Christ", Bonnie breathed.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking road!"

"I wouldn't have taken them off the fucking road if you hadn't started talking about staking my friends", Bonnie shot back at Edgar but she was careful to keep her focus on the road this time. The combination of aggravation and tiredness were not helping her driving,

"Maybe I should drive", Alan suggested from the back seat while Edgar spoke up.

"Your friends were last seen in the company of vampires. Chances are they're either dead or vampires themselves now".

"You're out of your mind", Bonnie muttered as they reached the boardwalk and she pulled into the back parking lot of Manny's. "My friends are not dead or the living dead okay?"

"Three girls against a gang of vampires and you think they survived?" Edgar gave her a doubtful look.

"You don't know my friends", Bonnie replied as she off the car. "And technically, it was only two of them that went off with those guys. I have no idea where Nancy went though I can't imagine she'd willingly leave her car alone".

"Maybe they'll turn up today", Alan suggested as he climbed out of the car, earning a glare from Edgar. Alan shrugged as he looked at his brother, frankly he didn't believe the girls had survived either but he was keen on keeping Bonnie calm until they had concrete proof of what had happened to the girls. "You oughta try their breakfast burrito", he added as the three of them headed into the diner. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rochelle and Sarah walked along the beach, each quietly absorbed in their thoughts as they slowly made their way back to the boardwalk. When they first left the cave, the pair had headed for Nancy's car with the hope that they would find Nancy and Bonnie and drive back to Los Angeles. They never expected the damn car to be gone. Rochelle said they must be in town and immediately suggested that she and Sarah head that way yet as she walked, she couldn't help but worry. _They wouldn't have left without us, would they? God, I hope not. If so, there better be a bus from here to Los Angeles that leaves immediately_.

Sarah wasn't worried about getting out of Santa Carla, she was more concerned about the after effects of her actions last night. It would be so easy to blame David for her recklessness but the witch knew better. David didn't make her do anything that Sarah didn't want to do herself. There was a part of Sarah that was still furious at the girls for tormenting and threatening her so it was no surprise that Sarah had turned on Rochelle with a slight push from David.

As for sleeping with the boy, well that was another urge Sarah had been suppressing for a while. Not an urge to be with David but an overall urge to be with someone. It was the same urge that had made Sarah cast that unfortunate spell on Chris and just look how that ended. _I've got to stop listening to my hormones_, Sarah silently chastised herself. _It only gets me into trouble_. Though Sarah wasn't sure if she regretted her actions or not. On one hand, she wished had it had been with someone she was in love with and not just some guy she had the hot's for. The fact that David was clearly not normal didn't help either. Yet, she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed it either. _This is so confusing_, Sarah thought.

That would be when Rochelle decided to breach the subject as she asked in a concerned tone, "So what happened with you and David last night?"

"None of your business", was Sarah's quick, embarrassed response. "What happened with you and Marko?" she added maliciously to get back Rochelle for bringing up a sore subject.

The dark skinned witch blinked her eyes, surprised by both Sarah's angry tone and by the actual question. Obviously something had happened between Sarah and David. Rochelle could guess what but decided to keep that to herself since Sarah clearly didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing", she said in response to Sarah's question. "We just talked". It had been kinda nice Rochelle admitted to herself. Hanging out with Marko had been pleasant until Paul showed up and kicked up shit. If only the boy didn't have such fucked up friends.

"Right. I believe you".

Rochelle was tempted to tell Sarah to go fuck herself but stopped herself. Fighting would not help them so she chose to keep her mouth shut and to keep walking. After about forty minutes of not talking the girls finally reached the boardwalk and were overcome with tiredness and hunger.

"You know what would be good right now?" Sarah murmured after a yawn. "A shower and a nap". After all that had happened last night, Sarah was starting to feel a little gross and grimy.

Rochelle nodded and added, "Food would be good too. I think I'd settle just for washing my face though".

"There's gotta be a public bathroom around here somewhere", the brunette witch said as they reached the boardwalk. After walking for a bit, Sarah pointed out a shabby diner that was the only place opened at this hour. "Food and a bathroom", she said to Rochelle.

"Two birds with one stone", Rochelle muttered with relief as she made a beeline for the door but she surprised when she spotted a familiar face sitting with two strangers. "Bonnie?!"

The dark haired witch looked up from her breakfast at the sound of her name being called out, a relieved smile spreading across her face as she realized who was calling out to her. "Rochelle!" She jumped out of the booth and rushed over to her friend, throwing her arms around the other witch. "Oh thank god! I was so worried". Then she spotted Sarah and let go Rochelle to embrace Sarah, who remained stiff in Bonnie's arms though she notice the bandage on Bonnie's neck as well as her two young companions staring at them in shock.

"Holy crap", Edgar murmured.

"Good thing we didn't bet money on their survival", Alan noted.

Sarah ignored the boy's comments and continued to examine Bonnie. She looked as tired as Sarah felt and different than when Sarah last saw. A little battered and subdued. "What happened to you?"

Rochelle was studying Bonnie as well and swore softly. "It was that asshole Paul". The dark haired witch lightly touched her own bandage before nodding to Rochelle.

"I'm alright, thanks to them", she gestured over her should at the boys. While Bonnie technically got away from Paul on her own, without the Frogg brothers she probably would have bled to death on the beach. Even though Edgar had been annoying the piss out of her all morning, Bonnie had to admit they had saved her life. "They saved my ass", Bonnie added out loud as she returned to her seat with Sarah and Rochelle following behind.

"All in a day's work", Edgar added as he looked over the two new comers. Alan continued to silently eat his breakfast. "How did you get away from the nosferatu?" Edgar asked with interest.

"The what now?" Sarah asked.

"The vampires!" Edgar rolled his eyes. How could people be so clueless about the creatures of the night?

"Shh…"Bonnie murmured as she looked around to make sure no one else in the diner was listening to them. Since the diner was mostly empty, she figured they were safe but it was better if they kept their voices down, just in case.

"Vampires?" Rochelle looked confused. Where the boys actually vampires? _No…no way_, she thought but Sarah looked like a light went off over her head. "The girl with them let us go", Rochelle answered Edgar's question as she glanced at Sarah. "You don't believe this, do you?"

"Of course", Sarah said but she was speaking more to herself than the others. David had avoided answering Sarah's question about what he was all night though Sarah knew he wasn't a normal human. _Paul even mentioned feeding!_ It was all so clear to her now but the knowledge made Sarah feel worse about what she had done. She was careful to keep such thoughts shielded from the girls however. After the discovery they could mentality communicate, Sarah didn't want them to accidently hearing her thoughts.

"You're shitting me". The girls and the two boys stared at Rochelle before Bonnie shook her head.

"It's true. Turns out we're not the biggest freaks out there".

Alan frowned. "What do you—" He started to ask but Edgar elbowed him in the side.

"We gotta go. It's almost time to open the shop", Edgar said as he wiped his mouth on a napkin and got out of the booth. He had been disappointed by how the girls had escaped as he had hoped to get more information about vampires from them. "What are your plans?" he asked the girls.

The three witches looked at each other and then at the boys. It was Rochelle who answered them. "Find Nancy and then get the hell out of here".

However, finding Nancy in the resort town would turn out to be a lot harder than three of them imagined. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michael had agreed to give Nancy a lift to the beach on his bike and wished her good luck before heading off in search of employment. Not that the wish had done Nancy any good. First, she had wandered around the beach for the morning but still hadn't seen the girls. Then she got the bright idea midday to check up on her car only to discover that the fucking thing had been stolen. A thirty minute tantrum later and a few frightened sea gulls, Nancy had turned around and headed back to the beach.

She sat on the warm sand surrounded by beach goers, squealing children and wished that she could set fire to something or someone. Yes, destroying something would bring up her mood for a few moments at least. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before glaring at the people surrounding her. If only one of them had been Rochelle or Bonnie or even Sarah, she might have been happier but Nancy was no closer to finding them.

The only people here that she knew were the Emersons. Sam had come to the beach later in the morning with his mother and was currently relaxing in a blown-up tube while reading a comic. Michael on the other hand, was hard at work picking garbage up off the beach. She had noticed him slowly approaching for a while now.

"Didn't have any luck?" He asked Nancy as he drew close enough.

"Gee, what was your first clue pretty boy?"

"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name".

Nancy sighed. _Great, is this were we try the whole being friends routine?_ It was inevitable she supposed. Michael was one of those annoying good guys who just had to try and be friends with everyone. Not that Nancy had a lot of experience with good boys since she either hung out with girls or screwed assholes but she had made her own assumptions about such boys. "I know you do but I don't actually care".

"Okay, what is your problem?" Michael asked as he skewed an old pop can and shoved it in his garbage bag.

"What are you, a therapist?"

"You've been giving me nothing but attitude ever since we met and I want to know why". It was a valid question and his bluntness earned him a point in Nancy's book. Truth was, Michael never did a thing to her but his natural good looks and nice guy manner had caused Nancy to spitefully label him as some dumb ass nice guy. The fact that he had shown interest in Sarah earlier hadn't helped her opinion. Having Michael call her on her bullshit made Nancy revise her opinion of him a little though.

"Did it occur to you that I could just be a bitch?"

"Honestly? Yeah, it did but you seemed nicer this morning".

"I didn't say anything this morning".

"That's way you seemed nicer", he dryly replied.

Nancy's lip quirked with amusement. He was quick, she'd give him that. "I wasn't feeling nice, I was feeling awkward".

"Because you woke up in a strange house?"

"That and the whole happy family routine you guys have", she added. "It was a little sickening actually", she lied.

Michael frowned as he stared down at Nancy. Happy was not how he'd describe his family, not after the messy divorce his parents had just gone through. "We're not the Partridge family", he countered.

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't have a van or musical instruments", she sardonically replied. "You seemed pretty happy to me", Nancy continued though her voice lost its sarcastic edge and seemed a little wistful. For a moment anyway. Nancy was quick to adopt her usual, slightly angry tone. "But what the fuck do I know? Maybe you're all a bunch of psychos. Your grandfather is clearly a few cards short of a full deck".

Michael would have got offended if he didn't already think that himself about Grandpa. "You saw all the stuffed animals huh?" Michael grinned.

His grin put her at ease and Nancy laughed despite herself."Kinda hard not to. He's really going for the Norman Bates look, isn't he?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. He keeps leaving them in mine and Sam's bedrooms. It's a little creepy".

"Keeps things from getting boring at least", Nancy said before noticing a man in a suit glaring at Michael from the far side of the beach. "Is that your boss giving you the evil eye?" The curly haired boy turned around to see who Nancy was looking at and swore when he saw the man.

"Yeah, I better get back to work. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Nancy stared at Michael wit suspicion. Did he sound hopeful or was she just projecting? Either way, he was smiling down at her and Nancy found herself smiling back and thinking this guy might not be the loser she had pegged him for. "Maybe".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's notes: **Okay, so not a lot of the boys in this chapter, well not the vampire boys. My excuse is that they're asleep during the day but I promise they will make a return in the next chapter. As always suggestions and reviews (good or bad) are welcomed.


End file.
